Walking Away
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: With the life Harry Potter had in the magical world, he decided it was time to think of himself. As he leaves Private drive for the last time he plans to leaves the magical world behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After Harry Potter got off the train he didn't go to see if their Dursley's were there, Harry decided if this war was heating up then he needed money, he would need a lot of money. So Harry snuck away using his cloak and got to Gringotts where he basically emptied is vault. Thanks to a few charms he found in one of his books, the bag he placed all the money in weighed next to nothing and it was able to take anything he wanted. It had undetectable expansion charm on it, with the feather light charm, it felt to Harry like he didn't have anything in his bag. He exchanged half it into muggle money, which gave him over two hundred thousand pounds.

It took days, but Harry finally got the Dursley's to understand how dangerous it would be if they remained at Privet drive, especially once the wards fail. He explained that they would fall the moment Harry left. So the Dursley's finally packed up and left.

Harry Potter had done a lot of thinking, he began to think over what he had to do. He then began to think about how the magical world including adults like Dumbledore and McGonagall all believed he was the chosen one. Dumbledore may be dead but that didn't mean anything to the people who had heard the truth from the old man. He made sure to tell everyone that only Harry could destroy Voldemort.

Harry would walk around the empty house feeling frustrated, he kept thinking how he just didn't know enough to do what Dumbledore expected of him. He got angry about how Dumbledore had talked in riddles, or answered but without giving away too much. It made Harry think of the times he had ask the old man to live somewhere else, to get away from the Dursley's, he would growl in frustration.

Once Harry had begun to think about how terrible his life was with the Dursley's, he began to think about other times his life was hard. Snape had bullied him ever since they met yet Dumbledore allowed the greasy git to do what he wanted. Harry had almost died at Hogwarts and that happened every year. He had gone looking for things like the philosophers stone and the chamber of secrets, so he knew it was partially his fault. But Harry still believed that the school was just too dangerous. He had gone to McGonagall so many times about things happening to him just for her to blow him off or ignore his complaint.

'None of them ever helped me,' Harry growled, 'Yet they expect me to save them from Voldemort,' Harry thought about that, they believe it is my destiny, my duty.

Harry sat on the floor in the middle of the empty living room, he decided to do some serious thinking.

'Okay, the magical world is full of bigoted prejudice people that live in centuries behind the muggles. I thought it all looked magnificent when I first saw Diagon Alley then Hogwarts. But really, old fashioned quills, and robes, I still think they look like old fashioned dresses. What is it with all the witches and wizards, why don't they want to move forward? Fleur didn't wear those old ugly robes, all those girls from Beauxbaton's wore nice clothes.

'If I do finish Voldemort which I doubt very much, he would probably kill me before I get a chance. Will the magical world change? Will people like Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy still be making the decisions for this world? Will it get any better? No, they would still want the purebloods to have all the rights and people like Hermione and the Creevy brothers will be classed as lower beings, second class citizens. They would even think that way about me whether I kill Voldemort or not.'

Harry thought of what the magical world was like and what the muggle world was like, he compared the two.

'Well, I definitely prefer the muggle world when it comes to living in a modern world but also it has more to offer. If I have my own home then it will have electricity. Blimey, imagine someone like Ron and Ginny trying to work all the electrical stuff, they'd probably blow everything up. Ron and Ginny,' Harry thought of them, 'Ron is still a jealous prat, how Hermione likes him is baffling, especially when he upsets her so much. He just doesn't think sometimes then just blurts out rubbish. Ron never really stood by me as a true friend should,' Harry thought about the times they argued or when Ron just went off like when Harry had been picked as a fourth champion. Those times made Harry's life harder and Ron didn't care, he just went off on one of his rants. Once he got past the dragon Ron expected things to be like they were.

'I did speak to him but I knew then I could never trust him again, he can be a great friend sometimes but not when I really needed him. Another thing with Ron, he can be a bit of a bully, he picked on Hermione often, he called Luna, looney and still talks behind her back. No, Ron is not the type of friend I want. Then we have Ginny, okay, we dated, she is fun, we had a good time together, but she's clingy.'

Harry thought about the girl he had dated, thought about how she was before they got together.

'She acts like one of those fangirls that Hermione tells me about. Ginny did say she has liked me from the time she was young yet she didn't know me then, she hadn't even met me. All she knew about me was the-boy-who-lived. She is a fan, it's the way I'm thought of that she likes. I told Hermione it's flattering having so many girls after me, but I would never take any of them seriously, which means Ginny is out. I can't love someone that wants me for how I'm thought of, not who I am. She's a bloody fangirl, why didn't I see it before, she's as bad as Romilda Vane and all those others that wanted to slip me a love potion.'

Harry growled as he began to pace the room again, 'So she's out, I broke up with her so even if I see her again I'll remind her of that then ignore her. Ron, well, to me he's not a friend, not a loyal friend. How often did he get jealous because he thought I fancied Hermione. Okay, Hermione turned out to be beautiful and she is smart, she doesn't like me because of how I'm thought of. But seriously, she tries to act like my mother, always telling me what to do, always bossy. No, she is not someone I could have a life with, Ron can have her in that way. Okay, she's a great friend and she has stuck by me even when she's been in the wrong, which she has more times than she will admit.'

Harry kept walking around the room, 'If the three of us go away together I know what will happen. There will be fights between Ron and Hermione, fights between me and Ron, Hermione trying to take charge of everything and Ron will leave all the work to me and Hermione. And Ron would complain endlessly if we asked him to help with research. I would get more done alone then having to put up with them. But then it comes back to how everyone expects me to save them when I've been treated like an attention seeking deranged idiot.'

'Okay, I'm the chosen one, but I don't want any of that, I never did, shouldn't I have a say in my life. I do want Voldemort dead, but it seems no one is really willing to help, they just expect me to do it. Then we have Dumbledore who dictated my life over the last six years when really it wasn't up to him. He's not family, he's not my father, he was the headmaster of Hogwarts. So what right did he have to tell me where I can stay during the holidays? But now, he's passed all this on to me when I don't even know enough spells to keep me alive, something that old man is to blame for, all the mistakes he made when hiring teachers. Apart from McGonagall and Flitwick, no one ever taught me anything that could help now.'

'How the fuck am I supposed to fight a war when you didn't bother to train me?' Harry yelled the empty room, he was frustrated and angry. 'He always knew about the prophecy, he knew it would be me, yet he didn't bother to train me,' Love, Harry thought of that word and what it meant. Dumbledore believes love is what will end it.

'He really lost it, I think Dumbledore had dementia or something. If you're up there somewhere Dumbledore then you really have no clue if you think I'm full of love. How, how could I be when I've never loved anyone nor have I felt love from anyone. I got close to Sirius but didn't spend enough time with him to get any type of feelings, I liked the bloke, I didn't love him, I don't even know what love feels like.'

Harry realised these thoughts were going to drive him crazy. They kept going around and around his head. He needed to make some decisions, so first, the magical world and how he had been treated, with no help from even the teachers. How the magical world was so far behind it was like they just couldn't see that moving into the twentieth century is a good thing. Then he thought of his friends, okay, he liked them, he liked all his friends, but they can look after themselves, why do they expect me to save them.

'There's really no one here for me, so why save a world when I have no one. Maybe it's time I think about me, what do I want. Well, I always wanted to be normal, just another kid, having fun, to be a teenager, to date, to be an idiot. Whenever I acted differently everyone thought I was insane or the next dark lord.'

Harry thought about Voldemort, 'Okay, he wants me dead, but the world is a big place, he could never take over the entire world. He would have to deal with other magicals in other countries. They would never allow him to take over so easily as he did here. Fleur Delacour had told everyone that the entire French magical government was going to fight him and his death eaters. Charlie said the same with the Romanian ministry. Then you have all the muggles, sooner or later the muggle military will step in. They will think he's a terrorist and most countries take a hard line against terrorist.'

Harry thought of the muggles and what types of weapons they have, 'You know, I could send them an anonymous letters, give them details about Voldemort and his death eaters. The trouble there is I can't tell them about magic, they don't know it's real,' Harry walked around the room again, 'The Prime Minister knows about magic, surely the Queen knows, there must be others. I could write multiple letters, give them as much information as I can so they know what they are up against. I know where the Malfoy manor is even if it has charms to prevent muggles seeing it. But would muggle technology be blind to houses that were charmed with things like the fidelius charm?' he had a lot of thinking to do and not much time to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry kept walking around the room, he realised that he had been doing this and thinking for a few hours. The Order was supposed to pick him up later that afternoon.

'Damn, I better get out of here before they drag me to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley will probably try to lock me up then make me spend time with Ginny. No, forget that,' Harry grabbed his backpack which was charmed to remain light but also he could fill it with more than what he needed. He had his few possessions in it, he knew he would need to buy clothes, but for now he could do with the stuff he had. He had plenty of money on him, both galleons and pounds so he didn't need to worry about that. He took his cloak out, threw it over himself then left the house. It was time to get away, have a bit of a life in case he did get killed.

Harry got streets away before he finally headed for the bus stop. 'A few more days then I can legally use magic, which means I can legally apparate,' he grinned then pulled out some muggle money ready to get the bus and get as far away from Little Whinging as he could. He also wanted to get away from the Order who would make him go with them.

'Well, it's my decision, I'll be an adult in a few days, I don't want to go to the Burrow. I don't want to be forced to fight when I don't even know enough, or fight for those types of people that run the magical world. I don't want to fight for even people like McGonagall when she never helped when many students went to her about Snape. She knew how he treated me, yet she sat back and allowed it. I've had too many inside the ministry against me, there is no way I will fight for those idiots. Then they might decide to chuck me in Azkaban on some trump up charge. Right now I'm undesirable number one, I'm at the top of their list. Voldemort still wants to kill me, so I will learn and if I get the chance I will kill him but I need time to learn since the old fart didn't bother teaching me anything. Then again, people in the ministry might arrest me if I do kill him, most support him. Well, I do want him dead, maybe I could do it without them finding out but after I've had some training.'

Mad-eye, Hagrid, Arthur, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Mundungus arrived at number four Privet drive. When they knocked they got no answer, Mad-eye just unlocked the door.

'It's deserted, search the place, see where Potter is,' Mad-eye said before limping off.

It only took ten minutes to determine that Harry wasn't at Privet drive, 'He knew we were picking him up,' Arthur turned to his youngest son, 'Did he say anything to you that might have led you to believe he would go straight to the Burrow?'

'No, but he hardly spoke at all.'

'We did tell him we were going to stay here with him until it was time to go to the Burrow. Maybe he figured we deserted him when we didn't turn up,' Hermione said sadly. Hermione blamed the Order and Mrs Weasley for that. She refused to allow Ron to go stay with Harry, then he wanted Hermione to stay with him. They didn't even write to tell Harry they weren't coming. When they didn't write to him after Voldemort's return, it took a lot for Harry to forgive them, maybe this time he decided they weren't worth forgiving. Hermione wasn't sure where Harry was or if he would turn up, eventually, she would have to wait and see.

'There is no use hanging around, just head down to that park, apparate away. I'll head to headquarters, see if he might have gone there,' Mad-eye said.

'He wouldn't have, he said he would never go back there, now Sirius wasn't there,' Hermione said.

'I'll check anyway, let's just hope he didn't leave the house where one of the death eaters saw him.'

Arthur led his family out of the house, 'What is your opinion on where Harry is?'

'I think he left, he did say when Dumbledore first told him about the prophecy that he couldn't understand why he wasn't trained to fight. If he was supposed to be the one to end…him, then why didn't Dumbledore train him? He was really angry with Dumbledore, not just about that either, he thought Dumbledore kept too many secrets.' Ron said.

'Let's get home, hopefully we will see him or at least here from him.'

Harry made it to London, he found a hotel then decided to do some shopping. Apart from clothes and shoes, he would need to work on his letters to the Queen and the Prime Minister.

'I would need to write something on the envelope so they don't just throw the letter away or think it's a joke. I could write something about the mist, I can't say dementors, maybe, there could be the odd person inside their offices that would know what the word dementor meant. I could write Hogwarts, or…what, what can I write that will have my letters looked at. What about the Statute of Secrecy? Now that might get them to look at the letter, but it would need to be read by the ones who know of us.'

Harry began writing his letters, he knew he could just duplicate each letter using magic but he still had a couple of days. So he wrote the first letter then wrote it again. Harry made sure to write that he had been on the receiving end of torture by these terrorists and knew how dangerous they were. Harry wasn't going to sign it or leave his name, but he did write his initials. If the Prime Minister did get to read the letter then he might work out just who the initials meant, HJP. If he did then he might realise just how dangerous Voldemort was. Harry figured the Prime Minister would be informed about what was going on and who was involved, Harry hoped anyway. He just wanted to give everyone a fighting chance, but the muggles needed to know more if they were going to survive, yet he knew the ministry will never give them the details.

He put both letters into envelopes then wrote on the front that only the Queen or the Prime Minister could read. It was about terrorists working in the country, he wrote mist, dementors, then about the Statute of Secrecy,' Harry stared at what he wrote.

'One more thing that might help,' Harry wrote "the-boy-who-lived" 'It will have to do, if they ignore it or thrown them away then it's not my fault.'

Harry headed back into town where he found the post office, he stuck a couple of stamps on his letters, posted them before he could change his mind. He then stood staring at the box for a few minutes before turning his back.

'It's done, there isn't anything more I can do,' Harry sighed then walked away, not just from the war with Voldemort, but from a world that he didn't fit in. He never thought he would ever fit it so it was best to leave.

When everyone arrived at the Burrow they knew Harry wasn't there, 'So he either left, which is better than being caught by death eaters or he had other plans that he didn't tell anyone,' Arthur said.

'We had plans, Dumbledore told Harry what he had to do then he told us, but we were sworn to secrecy,' Ron said.

'Professor Dumbledore really pressed how dangerous this information was. He told me that after Peter betrayed the Potters that he just couldn't take the chance that there could be another spy. But he also said that since it will come down to Harry that he had to know and so did Ron and I, as we'll be able to help.'

'If we all give an oath I believe you need to share this information,' Kingsley said.

'But we gave our word, it's dangerous.'

'Harry might have decided to leave, so we're the ones that will have to do this job that he gave Harry, there's no choice,' Bill said.

Hermione and Ron moved to the far side of the room, 'Harry felt that the ministry weren't people who could ever help, and we know he didn't trust them. We also know how he felt about the teachers,' Ron said.

'He blamed Professor Dumbledore and Snape for Sirius dying. I think he did leave Ron, because he really had no one to keep him here.'

'What about Remus?'

'He met Remus in third year then never saw him again, just the odd time at headquarters. I think Harry believes that Remus doesn't care enough about him so he didn't bother to get to know him.'

'But he was working.'

'True, but he never wrote to Harry and he could have. Did you ever see Remus speak to Harry when Sirius wasn't involved?'

'No, I didn't, why would Remus ignore him if he was such good friends with Harry's parent's?'

'I have no idea, but for now, let's think about this logically. Dumbledore trusted McGonagall and Moody, I mean he could have told them about this. Why would he only tell Harry and expect Harry to be able to do it? I'm not just talking about the items we have to find, I'm talking about Harry and his life in the magical world. He had everyone, including us, turn our backs on him at one time or another. Snape was really cruel to Harry yet neither Dumbledore, nor McGonagall ever helped Harry or made Snape stop. He's had the ministry out to get him, even sending dementors after him. He had to stand trial for a simple bit of underage magic, but that magic protected him and his cousin. The thing is Ron, it said that he used magic in front of a muggle, which isn't allowed. The Dursley's know about magic, so Harry wasn't risking the secrecy of the magical world, yet he had to stand trial. He's had no one really stand up for him, not against the ministry, the lies that were being written yet no one, not even the people here, not even us, none of us did anything to stop those lies. We know a lot of people inside the ministry support you-know-who, for all we know they could drag Harry to court again then send him to Azkaban or make it look like he was being sent there but they really take him to you-know-who. Then look at Hogwarts, how Malfoy was able to get away with so much yet Harry got in trouble for the simplest things. He had no family Ron, our families would be right there to stop the harassment. I think Harry finally realised that with the way our world is run, the purebloods and all that talk, why should he save us when nobody ever helped him and the only one that did or could, died.'

The order were all watching Hermione and Ron talk, they couldn't hear anything, but they didn't want to cast any spells to listen in. It would make Ron and Hermione wary of trusting them and right now they had information that the order needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hermione and Ron finished speaking then joined the group, 'Everyone will need to make an oath on their magic or the unbreakable vow,' Hermione said.

'Surely just a wizard's oath will be enough,' Kingsley said.

'No, it won't, this information is dangerous and if you-know-who finds out that we know,' Ron glanced at Hermione who nodded, 'then the war will never end. We know what we're asking but we also know had serious this is.'

'Then we take an oath on our magic to only discuss this with everyone here. But we must get Minerva to join us since she is going to be in control of Hogwarts.'

'Get whoever you trust here but they take the oath, I also think we should all be questioned using veritaserum. It could mean the difference between living and dying,' Ron said.

'I have the potion, I will get that then return with Minerva,' Mad-eye said then left the house.

'Did Harry think this information meant we would never win?' Charlie asked.

'He didn't think we would, not when he heard and like he said after Dumbledore explained, why wasn't he trained,' Ron said.

'Why didn't he train Harry if he is the chosen one?' Tonks asked.

'Professor Dumbledore told Harry it will be love that wins, you-know-who has no love and Harry is full of love. The trouble is that Harry has never loved anyone nor has he ever felt loved by anyone. I told him his parent's loved him but as Harry said, he doesn't remember them.'

'What about Sirius?' Remus asked.

'He never got to spend time with Sirius, he said he liked him but that's all,' Ron said.

Hermione could see Ginny thinking, 'No, he didn't love you Ginny, he liked you, but I know Harry. Once he thought about you and how you've been with him since you met he would never seriously think of you in that way. I don't say this to hurt you, but Harry said he was flattered that he had a lot of girls like him, but they were fangirls, he could never take them seriously. You told Harry you liked him even before you actually got to know him, to Harry, you're a fangirl, a fan of the-boy-who-lived.'

'What about Remus, he was close to James and Lily?' Tonks asked.

'Yes, but he only met Harry when he was thirteen, then only saw him a few times at headquarters, he also never received any letters from him. Harry will just see Remus as another adult that deserted him,' Hermione sighed.

Remus sighed, 'I tried not to get close to Harry, he looked too much like James. Sirius fell for that that, he often called Harry, James, he said it to me and to him. I think Hermione and Ron are right, Harry left because he really didn't have anyone left. He knows his friends have family, they also know as much as he does, so they can protect themselves. I think Harry feels like he really has no one he wants to fight for, especially with how he was treated.'

'He always felt alone, he always felt like he didn't fit in. Everyone thought of him as the-boy-who-lived or the next dark lord. It happened often at Hogwarts yet nothing was ever done about the harassment he got. Harry did speak about leaving after the triwizard tournament, he said since every year at Hogwarts he almost died that he just didn't think his luck would hold out,' Hermione said, 'He said dumb luck since that is what Professor McGonagall said when he and Ron saved me from the troll when we were eleven.'

'I realised it was more than dumb luck, Harry's protection from Lily also went a long way to keep him safe. Albus would never tell me more about that, just that Lily would have done more than anyone would realise to protect her son,' Minerva said.

'We have an oath to make then everyone will be questioned to make sure we are all loyal to the light force and to keep our secrets,' Kingsley said as Mad-eye pulled out a vial of veritaserum.

One by one the entire Weasley family took the oath, including Ginny, Ron and Hermione, then it went to through the order. Mad-eye was the first to take the truth potion, after him everyone else was questioned. When everyone proved to be loyal and trustworthy, they sat at the old worn table, Hermione and Ron sat together then pulled out five very old thick books.

'They belonged to Albus,' Minerva said.

'I summoned them the night he died, they're to do with what we are going to talk about,' Hermione pulled out the ring and the diary. Ginny gasped and moved closer to her father, 'I'm sorry Ginny, but this is part of what is going on.'

'That's the diary Harry stabbed to save Ginny,' Bill stared at the black book with the hole in the centre.

'There was more to this diary than Dumbledore let on,' Hermione looked at Ron.

'It was to possess someone so they would open the chamber, but it contained something else.'

'Will you just tell us what this is all about,' Mad-eye said.

'Horcruxes,' Hermione said, three people reacted, Mad-eye, Kingsley and Remus.

'A horcrux is a bit of someone's soul that they split from the whole and placed in a vessel. With a piece of soul outside the body it would mean that the person will never die,' Ron said.

'So that's why he never died the night he killed the Potters,' Charlie said.

'Yes, he had five horcruxes at the time, and another not long before the graveyard, so we know he had six,' Ron said.

'The diary had a piece of his soul, the ring is the one that Professor Dumbledore destroyed, but it had also cursed his hand. There is a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, there might be a problem with that even if we find it, but I will get back to that. Next is a goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, you-know-who's snake Nagini and Professor Dumbledore believed the last item is the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. He believed that you-know-who wanted an item that belonged to Godric Gryffindor but the only artefact that is known is the sword. Now the sword was used to kill the basilisk and Harry used a basilisk tooth to destroy the diary and the sword is goblin made.'

'The sword is missing,' Minerva said, 'I noticed it wasn't there a few days ago.'

'Someone knows that the sword can destroy these horcruxes,' Bill said, 'Okay, if we can't get the sword then what else will destroy one of those things?'

'The killing curse will work on a living thing, the snake, but it won't work on an item like a locket or a cup,' Mad-eye said.

'Fiend fyre will work but it's hard to control,' Remus said.

'Even though I'm upset that Harry will never think of me as I hoped, I do want to help. I think I know where the diadem is,' Ginny said.

'That was the one that Professor Dumbledore couldn't figure out, mainly because it hasn't been seen in centuries,' Hermione said.

'Where is it Ginny?' Arthur asked.

'Okay, when Harry cursed Malfoy using a spell from the book, the Halfblood Princes book, he decided to get rid of it. The thing is he didn't want to destroy it, he said the corrections on those potions worked better than the book they were all assigned. Well, he went to the room of requirement and hid it there. He told me that there was this ugly busk on top of a wardrobe, he put a wig on it and a tiara, then put the book in the wardrobe.'

'The diadem is a tiara, but that is not proof that it is Rowena Ravenclaw's,' Minerva said.

'I asked Harry what it looked like, since I've seen Aunt Muriel's tiara I thought it might be similar. It was about two weeks later that I helped Luna back to her common room, her house mates kept hiding her things, she had no shoes and ended up with a cut foot. As I helped her in to the Ravenclaw's common room I saw the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing the tiara, it looks like what Harry described.'

'The room of requirement didn't have that type of stuff in it when we used it,' Fred said.

'We never saw cupboards or busks,' George said.

'You make it change to what you need, Harry needed to hide the book. Now Luna did say that one of the names for the room of requirement is called the room of hidden things, the other name is the come and go room,' Hermione said, 'It depends on what you need the room to do, we needed a room to learn spells in so it become like the training room we used.'

'I can head there as soon as we're done.'

'Oh my,' Molly gasped.

'Molly,' Arthur stared at his wife along with everyone else. They were all wondering what she knew and if it meant they might never find these items which would mean the war with Voldemort would never be over.

'There was a locket at headquarters, it had an S on it, all the children tried to open it, they couldn't. We threw it out because we all sensed dark magic on it.'

'Kreacher kept taking things we threw out,' Ron said.

'The trouble is, he now belongs to Harry, he doesn't have to answer to us,' Remus said.

'But I'm sure a few threats from me might change his mind, a threat that he will die but will not have his head put on the wall with his ancestors,' Mad-eye said.

'We'll leave you to deal with Kreacher,' Kingsley said, 'Did Albus have any idea's where the goblet might be?'

'No, he didn't know where any were, apart from the locket, which turned out to be a fake,' Hermione took the fake locket out of her bag then opened it, she took out the note and handed it to Kingsley.

"To the dark lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B"

'Can I see that,' Remus said urgently, Kingsley handed him the letter, 'R.A.B, could it be?'

'Could it be who, Remus?' Tonks asked.

'Regulus, Sirius's brother, he was a death eater,' Remus looked up, 'Regulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B and Molly said she remembers a locket being at the house, it makes sense that it was Regulus.'

'So Regulus decided to turn his back on his lord, do you think he died?' Arthur asked.

'I'm sure of it, so was Sirius, Regulus loved his mother, he would not have let her believe he was dead if he was alive.'

'I'll get to Grimmauld place, speak with Kreacher, but maybe telling the elf that Regulus was trying to destroy the locket might make him cooperate,' Mad-eye got up and hurried out of the house, but everyone realised that trying to find the goblet might be impossible. They had to get close enough to Voldemort's snake to kill it, the job was going to be difficult and may take a long time. They also knew that this may never be over. Most of the Order was curious as to why Albus would leave all this to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry spent a month exploring London, since he had contact lenses now, his hair was longer thanks to being able to use magic and he looked a lot neater in decent clothes, he also looked like a muggle. Harry figured since it would be almost impossible to tell it was him, he would finally get to see things he always planned to, if he survived the war. He knew he still needed to learn which meant finding somewhere he could practice spells without anyone finding him.

Harry headed back to the hotel, he decided it was time to move on before he got too comfortable and someone found him. He didn't think it would happen, but just moving to another part of England would be safer.

Harry stepped into his room, his wand was in his hand instantly as he stared at the two men in dark suits standing in his room.

'Who are you?'

'An interesting question coming from a wizard, especially one that sent some information to our Queen and the Prime Minister, John Major.'

Harry relaxed but only slightly, 'Who are you?'

'We work for MI5, we were given the job of talking to you in the hope you would come with us and give us more information.'

'Okay,' Harry lowered his wand, 'How did you know it was me that sent those letters?'

'It wasn't difficult, just a bit of detective work. So Mr. Potter, will you come with us, we could use information that you seem to have.'

'I'm not going to be held or jailed or anything, am I?'

'No, we just need information on these dark wizards you mentioned in your letter. I do know that some wish for your assistance, but that will be your call.'

'Um, okay, I suppose I can help, that's why I sent the letters so the m…non magical people will know what they are up against. I was just about to leave here and go stay somewhere else. I didn't want to get caught by any witch or wizard or they would want me to help save them.'

'Why would they expect you to save them?'

'I'm known as the chosen one, the only person who can defeat him. But as I wrote in my letter I wasn't trained, my education was disruptive so I only barely learned what I needed to pass my tests. I've gone up against daddy death eater and his pets before, they know more, a lot more than I do, and they know dark magic. It's lucky I survived those times.'

'Then I believe you may be able to help, so how about you pack up and we'll get going.'

'Where will I stay?'

'We have units for our guests, I'm sure one can be provided for you, if you decide to stay and help.'

'Okay,' Harry opened his bag then flicked his wand, his clothes sailed through the air until they piled into his bag, he did the same with his shoes and books. He noticed the two agents looked surprised, 'Magic,' Harry shrugged, 'The bag has an undetectable expansion charm on it and a feather light charm.'

'Impressive.'

Harry stepped into the bathroom, 'Hedwig, we're leaving.'

'We were not informed you had someone with you Mr. Potter.'

Harry heard the call from the other room, then he walked out with Hedwig on his shoulder. He laughed as he surprised the agents again.

'This is my owl, Hedwig, we use them for delivering our mail, but Hedwig is also my familiar.'

'Then your owl can go with you.'

'Um, she can fly and find me later, all she needs is an open window and to know where to go.'

'We're going to Thames house which is in London. I can radio through to make sure there is a window open for your owl.'

'Did you hear that girl, you can take a fly, find me later,' Harry rubbed his owl then walked to the window, he held her arm so she could jump on it, 'Why don't you go hunt,' Hedwig hooted then took off into the sky.

'Did she understand you?'

'Yes, the owls we use are very in-tuned with magical people, but familiars are bonded to their owners, they can sense things,' Harry flicks his wand, the stand flew to him, he flicked it again, it shrunk then he stuck it in his bag, before picking it up, 'Okay, I'm ready.'

'So you can expand things and shrink things, maybe you could be of more help than we thought. There is a car waiting down in the parking lot, so we'll take the stairs.'

Harry nodded then followed the men out of the room, 'I need to pay my bill.'

'We took care of it, we believed you would come with us.'

'I can pay you back.'

'Its fine, it came out of expanses, not out of our own pockets.'

Harry shrugged then continued down the stairs with the two men from MI5. They got into a black car and drove away.

When they arrived at Thames house, Harry thought it didn't look like a place that housed MI5. It was a plain and boring brown and green building, nothing special about it at all. He had no idea if this was their building or if it might be just a stopover.

They drove until they parked in another underground car park, Harry looked up when his door was opened. He shrugged again then followed the two men towards the lifts. One of the men spoke with another man before they walked off.

'We are getting a unit ready for you.'

'A unit, is that like a flat?'

'Yes, it will have everything you need. We are having a meeting first, then I'm sure you can settle in, if you wish to remain to help.'

'I want to help, somehow, I'm just not sure how much I can do.'

Harry followed the men into a large room, he stopped dead. There was around twenty people in there including John Major, the Prime Minister, and the Queen. Harry wasn't sure how to act or what he should do.

'Relax, they just want to hear from someone that has been in contact with these terrorists.'

'Um, okay,' Harry swallowed then sat where one of the men indicated, he dropped his bag on the floor near his feet. One of the men poured him a glass of water, which he was grateful, he took a big drink.

'I must say, we were very surprised by your letter Mr. Potter. We hope you can help us with some information on this Voldemort fellow.'

Harry stared at the Prime Minister, 'I'll try sir, the main thing with him is he's evil, he will kill anyone, torture for information or for fun and wants to rule the world. He will even torture children to make the parent's tell him what he wants to know.'

'Our information is that you have faced this man, is that true?'

Harry faced the Queen, 'Yes Ma'am, a few times, the first time was when I was a baby, he killed my parent's then tried to kill me,' Harry lifted his hair, 'I got this that night. From what I found out, he used the killing curse which normally kills, instantly, it hit me and rebounded onto him. His body was destroyed but his soul fled. My old headmaster said since my mother sacrificed herself for me, it gave me a protection. The thing is Ma'am, I'm not sure he was honest. So many were killed during the first war, including children. I'm sure any parent would stand in front of their children to protect them, yet they still died. So why did they die and I live?'

'As a mother I can say I would do precisely that if my children were faced with danger. Is there any type of magic that can protect from this killing curse?'

'No Ma'am, I'm the only person in magical history that survived, I'm…well, sort of famous, I'm known as the-boy-who-lived and everyone in the magical world knows my name and knows what I look like. When I left I got contact lenses and spelled my hair long so I wouldn't be recognised. Um, the second time I faced him I was eleven and he was a spirit, possessing one of my professors. The professor died and the spirit fled. The following year I faced him again, but he was younger. He had this book, a diary, it held his memories, so the memory I was seeing was when he was a teenager. I was able to destroy the diary which destroyed him.'

'Do you know how many followers this man has?'

Harry looked at the Prime Minister, 'The last time I spoke with the members of the Order of the Phoenix they said he had about seventy five. That's just death eaters, which are wizards and witches. He was recruiting though, giants, vampires, werewolves, he already has the dementors, they cause that mist and make everyone miserable. They believe he was going to use inferi again, those are dead bodies spelled to move and to fight, sort of like a zombie.'

'Are you telling me that giants, vampires, werewolves and zombies are real?'

'Yes, sir, but dementors are one of the most dangerous, they can suck out your soul. I know a werewolf, he doesn't like to hurt anyone, he takes a potion during the wolf nights then curls up as a harmless wolf. The ones Voldemort has are nasty, they liked to kill and they like to turn people. The leader, Greyback, he prefers to turn children, Remus was attacked by him when he was seven.'

'Do you know of ways to protect against all these creatures?'

'Well, a patronus charm works against dementors, it's a conjuration of a positive force that pushes them away. As far as I know they can't be killed and are classed as a dark creature. I have no idea if a…non magical item would kill them. The trouble is only magical people can see them, you can feel them but not see them so even if you did have something that could kill them you wouldn't know where they were. Next is inferi, or zombies, they hate fire, so that's easy. Some of the myths about vampires are basically not true, they can be in daylight, they just don't like too, but they can die if set on fire. There's no use trying to shove a stake through their hearts as they are fast, but most of them are also magical. A lot of the vampires turned witches and wizards so they would have a strong force. Next is werewolves, they are allergic to silver, they can also be killed with things like poison, or curses like the killing curse. Again most are magical, but not all of them, so they are strong and fast, with heightened senses. Remus always knew when I was coming into a room by my smell, he even knew if I was upset or angry just by my smell. Now giants, well, I've only seen one, but he's harmless, his the little brother of the Hogwarts care of magical creatures teacher, Grawp's his name. His about sixteen feet tall, that's small for a giant, but they can resist a lot of spells, I'm not sure if they can resist a bullet though. Oh he might use trolls as well, they are mindless creatures that are about ten to twelve feet tall, but I helped knock one out when I was eleven, they are pretty useless, just big and strong.'

Everyone around the table realised that if they had any chance of stopping these people and creatures, they would need a magical person to help them. The young man sitting in front of them had a lot of information, and they knew he wanted to help, they hoped he would continue to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The Prime Minister nodded then looked at everyone in the room. 'So apart from magical people there are also creatures we have to stop as well. We will make sure everyone is equipped with what they need. But I have to ask this Mr. Potter, this charm you said that will push the dementors away, have you used this?'

'Yeah, I mean, yes sir, a few times. I learnt in my third year at Hogwarts. The stupid Minister decided to put dementors around the school. One day they came to the quidditch game, I was flying around trying to find the snitch when they surrounded me. I hear my parent's deaths when they get near me, they made me faint. That's what they do, suck all of happiness out of you so you're only left with your worst nightmares. Well, I asked Remus, he was our defence against the dark arts teacher at the time, I asked if he would teach me the patronus charm, he said he would try even thought it was advanced and even some adults can't do it. Well, I worked it and used it again that year, but the end of the year me, a friend and my godfather were surrounded by about one hundred dementors, they were going to suck out our souls. I was able to conjure my patronus which drove them all away. I saved my useless cousin when I was fifteen, someone sent two after me.'

'Can you conjure one now or do you need to be faced with a dementor?'

'I can, I just have to think of a really happy memory.'

'Could you try Mr. Potter, we would like to know if there is anything we can come up with that might help, an artificial patronus you could say.'

Harry smiled at the Queen, 'I'll try Ma'am,' Harry closed his eyes, he took a couple of deep breaths, he heard a flap of wings and knew Hedwig had found him that made Harry smile. He opened his eyes to see his faithful owl sitting in front of him, 'You arrived at the right time girl,' Harry pulled his wand out then flicked it, 'Expecto patronum,' his huge silver stag erupted from the end of his wand, 'I call him Prongs, after my dad, who was an animagus and could turn into a stag.'

'That is remarkable, absolutely remarkable.'

Harry smiled at the Prime Minister, then Prongs came back to him before vanishing, 'I thought the same thing when I saw my first patronus sir. Magic still surprises me, even with being in the magical world since I was eleven.'

'Where were you before that?'

Harry faced the Queen, 'Um, with my mother's sister, who is non magical, she hates me and our kind, her husband does as well. Dudley, my cousin used to hate me until I saved him from the dementors. I might not like them Ma'am but I was able to talk them into leaving so they wouldn't be killed. You see, with my mother's protection it kept me safe but only if I remained with her blood. My headmaster worked on blood wards when he placed me there. He knew I wouldn't have a good life, but there was a lot of death eaters out to kill me at the time and I was only a baby. I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid, that's the teacher with the giant brother, he came to give me my letter from Hogwarts then took me shopping for all my things, like my wand, he also bought me Hedwig for my birthday.'

'Before we get back to our questions about Voldemort, did they mistreat you Mr. Potter?'

Harry sighed, he normally never told anyone about the Dursley's, but he didn't want to lie to the Queen.

'Um, yeah, yes Ma'am, I was like their slave, I didn't have a bedroom, they kept me in a cupboard until Hagrid turned up, then they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. My cousin hit a lot, him and his gang, my uncle threatened but never actually hit me, they mainly withheld food for punishments. I only had to stay until I turned seventeen, which is classed as an adult in the magical world. I left two days before my birthday, I didn't want anyone to arrive early to find me. Um, Ma'am, sir, there are a lot of things wrong with the magical world, one is bigotry, the purebloods run the world, it makes it difficult for people like my friend Hermione, a muggleborn, that means she has non magical parent's and is the first magical person in her family, they treat her like a second class citizen, lower than that, actually, but even I'm not treated right when I'm a halfblood. I had a pureblood father but a muggleborn mother. Now why I mention this is because a lot of muggleborns left the magical world because of the way they were treated. They got great marks in their test, but couldn't get work, unless it was a waitress or cleaner. My friend Hermione, she's really smart, some say she's the smartest witch around, yet even if she gets perfect scores in her test she won't really be able to do much because of the way our world is run.'

'Then maybe we can find these witches and wizards, they might be willing to help use their magic to make our country safe.'

'That's what I thought sir, I would send Hedwig to Hermione but she will stay there to help fight, plus she likes my other best friend, Ron,' Harry shrugged.

'And she is one of these muggleborns, her parent's do not have magic.'

'Yes Ma'am, she was scared for them, so she cast a memory charm on them, it removed any memory of her and their true names. She made them think they wanted to move to Australia. If the death eaters get desperate to find me, they will go after my friends and their families in the hope I will surrender to them. All of them are magical, but Hermione's parent's aren't, they would not stand a chance against a death eater raid, which is anywhere from twenty to fifty of them.'

'Then she did the right thing by sending them away. We might have weapons, but we are unsure how much they will do against magic.'

'That is what we wish to speak with you about Mr. Potter, to see if there is magic that would stop a bullet or a bomb, if that was needed.'

'I don't think any magic would stop a bomb, especially if they weren't expecting it. I could help find out if a bullet would be stopped with a shield charm. Now there are some basic shield charms and there are some advanced ones, but I never actually produced the advanced one as they are a seventh year lesson but I have read up on it.'

'This is what we need, if these shield charms stop bullets, then we will have to keep testing until we find something the charms don't stop. Now one more thing before we call it a night, we know that most of the magical world's schools, buildings, government offices and the like are invisible to us, is that true?'

'Yes sir, but they also have things like muggle repelling charms, it sort of makes you ignore the door to the pub which leads to Diagon alley, that's where we buy things like our wands. Hogwarts have a lot of charms, if a non magical went near Hogsmeade, that's the small town where Hogwarts is, they would suddenly get the urge to go somewhere else or remember they had to be somewhere else. The Ministry of Magic is underground, here in Whitehall, London. But there is more, even though you could see them there are some that are spelled to be completely invisible. Right now Voldemort is using Malfoy manor as his headquarters, it has the fidelius charm on it, which means only the people who have been given permission can see it, they are the only ones that can enter it as well. Normally you can't mention it at all but I've known about the Malfoy's for years, and I know of their home. I thought maybe your satellites might pick them up, or radar, something they wouldn't think of. Those types of charms are mainly used to keep unwanted people out. My family was under the fidelius charm, but the man who was the secret keeper was a spy, he told Voldemort the secret which allowed him to see and enter my home.'

'Do you know where this manor is?'

'Sort of sir, I don't know the address, just that it's somewhere near Nottingham. I overheard Draco Malfoy's girlfriend talking about it. Draco is the son of Lucius Malfoy, he's a death eater, well, the whole family is.'

'Then tomorrow we will get you to speak with one of our agents about the manor, then we can see if a satellite will pick it up. We do not want to tip them off, so we will need to test these charms to see if they will repel our weapons.'

The Prime Minister and the Queen both thanked Harry for the information, then an agent showed Harry to his room. The agents of mi5 continued their work, the Prime Minister needed to speak with his heads of all his military forces, and the Queen needed to speak with her family. If a war with magicals was about to start then they needed to make some very fast plans. Now they had a magical person aiding them, they had a bit of an idea on what they were up against but also they could find out if anything in their arsenal could stop magical spells.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When Harry woke the next morning he saw a note sitting on the floor near the door, Harry figured someone slipped it under the door. It was directions to the dining area, it also said they wanted him back in the conference room to discuss ways the shield charms might work.

Once Harry showered and changed, he made sure the window was open for Hedwig and that she had food and water. He found the dining room easily enough, it was like a hospital cafeteria, so he ordered some breakfast and a pot of tea, which he didn't have to pay for. He wasn't sure if everyone got their food free or someone told the people that worked here that Harry didn't have to pay. He didn't mind, he had money, but he figured he would ask someone at another time, so he took a seat. He got a few looks from some of the people in there, Harry knew they must be agents of some sort and they were curious about a young man being there who wasn't in a suit like them.

When Harry finished eating, he took the rubbish over to the bin and placed the tray on the counter. He headed out and tried to remember where the conference room was, he found it after a few wrong turns. There were a lot of people in there, but Harry only recognised the two who picked him up so he made his way over to them.

'Since you are staying to help, we should introduce ourselves, I'm John Green,' he held out his hand, Harry shook it.

'It's nice to meet you, officially.'

'I'm James Smith,' Harry also shook his hand, 'What we wish to do today is go into one of our training rooms, where we can fire guns at one of these charms. Naturally we will not take the chance of firing at you so we will need to work on how to do this.'

'I can cast the charm around an object, we used training wizards, that's like a mannequin, except ours move and they can fire spells back, then we would aim spells at them. It's how I taught a lot of students how to disarm and cast the shield charm.'

'You were a teacher?'

'no, but we had this…witch of a woman sent to teach us but she refused to teach, she worked for the minister at the time who were denying Voldemort had returned. They wanted to make sure that Dumbledore didn't train the students to be his own private army. My friends, Hermione and Ron talked me into training them and some other students, then we called out group the DA, the defence association but we also joked and called it Dumbledore's army. There were twenty five of us during my fifth year that would practice in secret.'

'Apart from this woman, why did the other students believe you could teach them?'

'I faced Voldemort multiple times at this stage, and some of his death eaters, and I lived to tell the tale. But Hogwarts hosted the triwizard tournament in my fourth year and a death eater using polyjuice potion put my name in even though it was supposed to be only seventeen years that could enter. Well, I had to learn a lot of advanced spells I normally wouldn't for a few years as we weren't told what we will face, so even if I didn't get to use a lot of those spells, I still knew them. The first task was to get past a dragon and get a golden egg, the only spell I used was the summoning charm, I summoned my broom then got to dragon to reach up towards me before diving down to snatch the egg. The second I had to work on a way to breathe underwater for an hour to rescue my hostage, Ron. The third task was using a lot of different spells to get past giant spiders, blast ended skrewts, a sphynx and weird things that I'd never seen before. So they figured since I knew all that and faced daddy death eater, they thought that I would be the best person to show them some advanced spells.'

'Just for curiosity, who won this tournament?'

'Me and the real Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, we got to the middle of the maze together, we figured since we helped each other out during the first two tasks we would take the cup together. Well, I talked him into it, which got him killed. We were transported by port key to a graveyard. A port key is any item that can have the portus charm on it, they will transport us instantly anywhere we need to go, even overseas. They are mainly used for groups of people. Anyway, the man that betrayed my parent's killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders, then I was disarmed and bound. He did a ritual, bones of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy, Voldemort was reborn. Before he was just this disgusting disfigured thing that had been living on snake milk. Oh, I can talk and understand snakes as well, I'm known as a parselmouth, like Voldemort. Anyway, he used the cruciatus curse on me then wanted us to duel, some strange and rare magic happened, I was able to escape, I took Cedric with me, back to his parent's.'

'So you have seen someone die?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, we weren't close or anything, he was older than I was but we were friendly. His parent's never blamed me even if I blame myself. But I also saw my godfather die just over a year ago, and a few months ago I saw my headmaster killed.'

'You mentioned something about a potion this death eater used, can you explain?' John asked.

'Polyjuice potion is used to change us to look like someone else, you have to add a bit of the person, like hair, blood even a toe nail. You drink it then you become that person even if you know who you truly are. Hermione, Ron and I used it when we were twelve, Hermione was able to make it since she is brilliant. Barty Crouch junior was the death eater who everyone believed died in Azkaban, that's our prison, he became Alastor, Mad-eye Moody, an ex auror and a friend of Dumbledore's who was taking defence that year.'

'Would you know if this potion would work on one of us, a non-magical?'

'Not really, but Hermione did say that some of our potions that have magical plants might have side effects for non magicals. She wanted to learn more since our potions can do some miraculous things, like re-grow our bones in a few hours, cure the common cold in a few minutes, have dreamless sleep. There's one that's used for luck, it will make you lucky for so many hours and no matter what you do you will be successful. There are love potions and lust potions, those are banned from Hogwarts but many get them in. I had a heap of girls trying to slip me a love potion last year when they found out I was supposedly the chosen one. We have a bezoar, which is a stone that comes from the stomach of a goat, it will help if you're poisoned. The plants we used are normal plants but also magical plants, like devil's snare and mandrake, we also use things like bat spleens and armadillo bile.'

'Then maybe we can work on a way to see if we have any side effects from these magical plants. Would you know how to make this potion if we can take it?'

'Um, no, well, I could try, Snape, the potions master was a bastard, he hated me the moment I arrived. I found out that my dad and my godfather used to prank him when they were students and I happen to look like my father. The thing is, he was in love with my mother, they had been friends before going to Hogwarts. He would see the man that stole the woman he loved, but like Hermione said, he could also see me as the son he wished he had with my mother, I have her eyes. So he couldn't take his dislike out on my father, he took it out on me, made learning impossible. To me he's a bully and a coward, picks on children who can't fight back. So many times I wanted to curse him but I didn't want to be expelled and end up back with the Dursley's.'

'We don't blame you, not after what you revealed last night. Well, maybe you could practice without this Snape fellow causing problems.'

'Last year we had a different potions teacher and I ended up getting top marks, but I did have help, a book that had different directions that the book we were assigned. The thing is, if I used the proper book I still could have made the potions since Snape wasn't there. I won the lucky potion in our first class, it helped me get some information for the headmaster and saved some of my friends when death eaters invaded the castle. So if there is somewhere I can set up a cauldron I could practice, but I would need to go into Diagon alley to the apothecary. It would be dangerous if I was seen, anyone near me might get killed if death eaters found out I was there.'

'With a few simple disguises, we could have you looking older and nothing like you do now.'

'Then I can work on going there. The entrance is in London.'

'Would one of us be able to join you, for research and protection, if it was needed?'

'Sure, I just have to be holding you so you will see the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione used to hold her parent's hands so they could get into Diagon Alley.'

'Then we may work that for tomorrow,' John said.

'The Prime Minister was going to contact the Minister for Magic, he is hoping to get a list of names of all the muggleborns that do not work in the magical world. If we could train some of them they might just help make a difference in this war with Voldemort,' James said.

'Combining spells and non-magical things like guns just might work, it would definitely surprise Voldemort and his death eaters. They would never expect anything like that, especially from muggles,' Harry grinned, he finally felt like there might be hope that this war could end without too many people losing their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry following the two agents he knew and a few he didn't into what looked like a room for shooting guns.

'Do those other agents know they will see magic?' Harry whispered.

'Yes, they are unsure if it's real or not, but they can't talk to anyone about what they see, they have already been sworn to secrecy,' John said.

Harry pulled his wand and changed one of the target posters to look like Voldemort, 'Now you know what he looks like.'

'He has no nose and his eyes are slits.'

'He's part snake, or that's what we think since he lived on snake milk for years, it could have been something to do with the ritual or because he's a parselmouth. None of us could work out why he was reborn like that and not how he used to look,' Harry flicked his wand sending a spell at the picture of Voldemort which made it burst into flames, 'I want him dead, he killed my parent's and he is responsible for my godfather's death, even if he didn't kill Sirius, one of his death eaters did. I chased her and cursed her before Voldemort turned up.'

'We're all fighting now Harry, I'm sure sooner or later he will be caught or killed.'

'There is a few things I forgot to mention last night, right now, he can't die, but his body can be destroyed, like what happened when he tried to kill me as a baby. His soul will survive then he just has to go through the ritual again. I left the information with my friends, I'm sure they are talking to the Order of the Phoenix. Apart from not being trained, I just couldn't bring myself to help the people that made my life unbearable over the last few years. I was praised one minute then everyone would turn on me believing I was the next dark lord, or I was insane. But even if I did follow my destiny then I figured it wouldn't change the way the magical world is run. I would still not be classed as an equal to the purebloods even if I saved the world, which I already did once, makes no difference to some.'

'This time you are helping for your parent's, your godfather, your friends and you finely have the help that should have been given to you years ago. So let's start, that mannequin over there should give us an idea if these shield charms will stop a bullet.'

Harry went to the side of the room, 'Protego,' the shield appeared around the mannequin.

'Put those earmuffs on Harry, it gets loud.'

'No need,' Harry cast another charm, 'A silencing charm is around me right now, I can't hear a thing,' he grinned and got a smile from the two agents he knew.

Harry watched as the four agents took aim then fired, the bullets went straight through the shield.

'Brilliant,' Harry grinned again, then flicked his wand and sent fire at the shield, the spell didn't penetrate but your bullet's did, 'I'll go stronger, which all the death eaters will use,' Harry flicked his wand again, the shield brightened. Again he watched as the bullets went straight into the mannequin. The bullets did slow but they got through. Harry took down the silencing charm, 'Well, maybe one of you can shoot him in the head, I just hope his souls are all destroyed soon.'

'You will need to explain about that to the Prime Minister.'

'Okay, do you think I should write my friends, tell them I'm speaking with all of you?'

'Do you believe they would have told others about these soul anchors?'

'Yes, but they would ask for some type of wizard oath or an unbreakable vow. If they did then they would know everyone was trustworthy or they would die, or lose their magic.'

'Then write, see if maybe they know any more about these items. It's almost time for lunch, so we'll take a break then get you to show us some spells that might help.'

'I didn't realise how long I slept, not until I went to get breakfast, normally I'm up early.'

'It was a big day yesterday, you were stressed, first who was in the room then what you needed to explain. You can relax a bit now, especially knowing you have help.'

Harry nodded then followed the agents to the dining room, 'Um, they said I didn't have to pay.'

'None of us do when we are working here, the cost is all covered.'

'Oh, okay, I wasn't sure.'

'Did you have to pay for your food at your school?' John asked.

'No, we were supplied everything, three meals a day including snacks. But I used to sneak down to the kitchens to speak with Dobby, one of the house elves. They always gave me food.'

'Elves?' James raised his eyebrows.

'Um, I could call him so you will know, they have their own magic, but they are bound to a family or places like Hogwarts. Dobby is different, he was being abused by his owners so I tricked the old man into freeing him, Dobby is a friend now, but he's free to do what he wants.'

'Then we might get you to call him, maybe he will have some idea's that can help.'

'I just realised something, his old master is Lucius Malfoy, he worked at Malfoy manor where Voldemort has his headquarters.'

'Then we will definitely talk to him.'

'Just expect a strange and very excitable little creature.'

'In the meeting last night you mentioned vampires and werewolves, earlier you mentioned a dragon. Is there other types of animals that we think are mythical?' John asked.

'Unicorns are real, they prefer females to males, but they are friendly unless they feel threatened. The phoenix is real and they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix saved me with his tears when I was twelve. Centaurs are real, there's a whole herd that lives in the forbidden forest. They are not very friendly towards humans.'

'You mentioned your father became a stag, what did you mean?'

'Oh well, we can turn into an animal, it's a normal animal, not a magical animal. My father became a stag, my godfather became a large black dog, the man that betrayed my family became a rat and my transfiguration teacher becomes a cat. I do want to learn, but with everything that's been going on over the last few years I haven't really had a chance to read up on it. Normally you have to register your animagus form, my dad and his friends didn't as they learned to change without help from a teacher, it was to help Remus on the nights he changed into a werewolf. The war was heating up so they didn't bother to register, I know there are death eaters that can change but haven't registered. I don't know who or what they change into though. Peter Pettigrew used his rat form to spy, he acted like a pet to my friend for years before we found out who he really was. By then he had learned a lot about me and my friends.'

'Well, maybe you can have time now to study, it could help if you became an animal that could sneak into their hideouts.'

'Unless they ward against them, which they probably have. They know Professor McGonagall becomes a cat and she's a member of the Order of the Phoenix. But if I could I would be able to scout places that might be used as hideout.'

'If you want to and have time then read up on it, do you have the books you need?'

'Yeah, Sirius and Remus got them for me, I think they were trying to tell me to learn to change but to keep it a secret. Everyone thought those books were just on advanced spells that I taught the DA it did have the animagus spell in them.'

'I have to ask, but do all magical people have such strange names?'

Harry chuckled, 'No, but a lot of them do. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster who just died, then my godfather, Sirius Orion black, Sirius is spelt S-I-R-I-U-S, his brother was R-E-G-U-L-U-S. Their family have a thing about naming their kids after constellations or stars. Then Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, they were the Black sister's, cousins to Sirius. Two of them are death eaters, the other's nice, she married a muggleborn, her daughter is an auror, that's like the elite, they fight dark witches and wizards. I originally thought of being an auror, but now I want nothing to do with the Ministry of Magic. You know, I wonder if I can buy a pensieve then I can really show you who those death eaters are, what Voldemort is like and what they will do.'

'How will this pensieve help?'

'You place your memories in them and watch them, others can watch them as well. You feel like you are right there as it's happening but you're just watching, you can't interact or anything. Dumbledore said that he felt like his head was too full and there were times he would miss things he had been told, so he would look at his memories. Before he died he showed me memories of Voldemort, from the time he was eleven up until he became Lord Voldemort, before he looked like part snake.'

'Do you think you could buy one of these pensieves?'

'I can afford to, but they are rare, if someone would have one available only someone with a lot of money could afford it. There is a shop in Diagon Alley that sell them, but I was in there two years ago, I asked the owner about a pensieve. He said he had one a year before, he tries to get one or two a year, that doesn't always happen though. If we go tomorrow I can check, I can ask if he could hold one for me if he gets one in. The trouble is I can't tell him who I really am and he might not want to hold one for just anyone. I couldn't trust that he wouldn't let on I was in there, death eaters could stake out the place if they found out I was in Diagon Alley.'

'Why does he want to kill you?'

'A prophecy, it's why my parent's went into hiding, I'm supposedly the only one that can kill him, or he kills me. I don't think that is true, but the magical world including Voldemort believe it. He wants to prove he is the most powerful wizard alive, I've escaped him five times and I made him lose his body, to him, I am the most dangerous to him. He has to get rid of me or people might believe he's not as powerful as he makes everyone believe.'

'Then you can train just in case it comes down to you, but I think a bullet in the head should do it. Maybe we can make sure you are the one that pulls the trigger.'

'Then he would die at my hand, just like the prophecy states and since I'm staying in the non-magical world no one can say I betrayed magicals by using a non-magical item,' Harry grinned at the two agents, they could teach him to shoot, so he may not have to be close to Voldemort but still kill him, if his horcruxes are destroyed first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry had the two agents change into some nice grey pants and a shirt then transfigured two of old robes to make them fit. He also had to get rid of the Hogwarts badge. They needed to blend in but also make sure they could keep their guns concealed. The agents got him a wig that would give him brown hair, but they also gave him a fake moustache, he put on sunglasses as well, to hide the colour of his eyes. He used a bit of makeup to cover his scar, when he finished he knew now he wouldn't be recognised. They headed to Diagon Alley, Harry held their arms of the two agents so they could enter the Leaky Cauldron. He kept hold of James and John, just pulled them towards the back of the pub.

'Behind this wall is the entrance,' Harry tapped the bricks in order then stood back, 'Welcome to Diagon Alley,' he grinned at the two agents who looked completely shocked, 'Come on.'

'Damn, hard to believe this is here and none of us knew,' James said.

'Only people like the Prime Minister. I need to go up to Gringotts, that's the bank then to a few shops. If you see anyone in black robes and white masks, they are death eaters. I doubt they will turn up, I can see aurors walking around.'

'Everyone looks tense,' john said.

Harry sighed, 'Yeah,' he led the way up the cobbled street and into Gringotts, the two mi5 agents following, 'Hello Griphook.'

'Mr. Potter, we have been hoping you would drop in, we sent an owl on your birthday asking for you to come in.'

'Um, I never received an owl but I've been in the muggle world. Why did you need to see me?'

'So you can claim your inheritance and the keys to your other vaults.'

Harry sighed, 'Something else the old man never told me, nor anyone else. But how did you recognise me Griphook?'

'Goblins can see through all disguises Mr. Potter, it's so we know who may be trying to rob us. If you would follow me, we will go into one of the offices so you can get the paperwork done.'

'These two men are friends, is it alright for them to join me?'

'If you wish.'

Harry, john and James followed Griphook, 'He's a goblin, I'll explain more later,' Harry whispered.

When they sat down, Griphook placed a thick folder on the table along with three keys, one was gold. Next to the folder he placed a jewelled handled dagger.

'We will need to verify you are Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Roselyn Potter. If you will cut your palm and place your hand on top of the folder Mr. Potter.'

Harry saw James and john about to say something, 'It's fine, this is how it's done,' Harry quickly sliced across his palm then placed his hand down on the folder which glowed a bright gold before fading.

'You are Harry James Potter.'

Harry nodded then pulled his hand away, he showed the agents how it was now healed and the blood on the folder was also gone.

'So I have other vaults, is there some way I can access them in the muggle world.

'For a fee we can supply you with a Gringotts money pouch, you insert a key then tell the pouch how much money you want, it will appear in your pouch.'

'Can I ask for muggle money as well as galleons?'

'Yes, but now we must do the paperwork so you can claim the title of Lord Potter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. You will also claim the title of Lord Black of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.'

'I know Sirius left me everything but I thought he was disowned by his parent's.'

'His mother wished to disown him, but Lord Black needed one of his sons to take over for him when he died. At the time Regulus Black had gone missing, Sirius was the oldest son.'

'Okay,' Harry sighed then began signing forms, 'Apart from getting a pouch, is there a document that can let me know exactly what I own and how much I have?'

Griphook snapped his fingers and another folder landed on the desk, he slid it over to Harry. He placed two ring boxes in front of Harry as well.

'Those are the lordship rings Lord Potter, if you do not know much about them I can tell you that they have been enchanted to protect against many spells and poisons. You also use the rings to access any property you now own, all of which are warded.'

Harry opened both boxes, he slipped the Potter ring on first which glowed and resized to his finger, then he slipped the Black ring on which also glowed and resized.

'Wow,' Harry closed his eyes.

'Mr. Potter is fine, he is receiving information from the Black family and the Potter family.'

James and john watched Harry as he sat with his eyes closed and the two rings on his fingers glowed brightly.

'Griphook, there is something dark and dangerous inside Bellatrix Lestrange-nee Black's vault, it needs to be destroyed.'

'You are now head of the Black family, you have access to the vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange since she is a wanted criminal.'

'Then we'll get that as soon as we finish here. I do not want to touch anything else, I just need this dark item.'

Harry was anxious to finish, so he worked on the money pouch, he also got another pouch which was warded to his blood, he placed his keys in that so they would always be safe.

After grabbing some money from one of his new vaults, he spotted a pensieve and a lot of vials. He realised that his parent's left him with some memories. He placed the pensieve and vials into a small trunk, spelled it so the contents could not spill or break then shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

They headed down to the next vault, to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Griphook cancelled all the protective charms on the vault then allowed Harry entry. He stared around until he felt a pull, he saw a golden goblet sitting high on a shelf.

Harry levitated himself up, gently picked up the goblet and placed it inside one of the pockets of his robes. He needed to really look at the goblet, but he also didn't want to hang around the magical world for long.

Harry thanked Griphook for all his help then hurried from the bank and straight to the apothecary. He bought books along with a lot of ingredients, now he just hoped he could make the potions and that a non-magical could take them.

James and John could tell that Harry was anxious to be away, they weren't sure why, but they knew he would explain once they got back to Thames house.

James and john followed Harry back to his room, 'Okay, what is going on?' John asked.

Harry took the goblet out of his pocket and sat it on the small table, 'It's full of dark magic, I would say it's one of his soul pieces, it feels the same as the diary did. It has the initials H.H, which could mean Helga Hufflepuff. The old man believed he used a goblet that belonged to her. He left the diary with one of his death eaters, Lucius Malfoy, this was in Bellatrix's vault. She's his worst and most sadistic death eater. They may not know what they were being given but he knew they would protect his items. I need to figure out a way to destroy this, which is a shame, this belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts, so it's over a thousand years old.'

'Damn, I didn't know the magical world was that old,' James said.

'Older actually, but the four founders wanted to teach and protect all magicals, so they built Hogwarts. I had to stab the diary with a basilisk fang, that's a giant poisonous snake that bit me when I was twelve. It left a huge hole in the centre, but I'm not sure what I can use now.'

'Would acid work or something along those lines?' John asked.

'Maybe, it would destroy the cup but it's better than having him live forever. Hermione was going to research all about horcruxes, she has the books, which you can't buy anymore. They belonged to Albus Dumbledore, when he died Hermione summoned them from his office. We had a feeling he would leave us with some extra information.'

'Have you written to your friends yet?' John asked.

'No, I thought of doing it once I finished in Diagon Alley. Damn I wish the magical world would move into the twentieth century, then I could just ring her. Hermione is a muggleborn so she knows how to use things like phones.'

'Why can't you send her a phone then, she could read that you wish to ring her.'

'Electronics won't work around so much magic, but,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'The thing is I did use the patronus charm and the lights in the conference room didn't even flicker. I also used those spells in your training room, again, nothing happened. Maybe because I'm only one person or it could be because I'm not using enough magic to affect electricity. I never blew up my aunt and uncle's television or anything really, so it could mean electrical things will work as long as you limit how much magic you use. Now with Hermione, if she moved away from the Weasley's house and down to the orchard it might work. I'll need to go get a couple of mobile phones.'

'We can supply you with two, they will be restricted so she will not see your number, just your name. We will be able to track her as well that way we can see where she goes when she's looking for another of these soul items.'

'That would help, I just won't tell her she was being tracked. She may have believed Dumbledore was right in tracking me, but she wouldn't like it. Okay, we'll do that and hopefully she may have a way to destroy this that could save such a valuable item.'

'We'll organise that then meet you before dinner.'

'Thanks,' Harry waited until the agents left then took the small trunk out of his pocket, he resized it then carefully removed the pensieve. He had a few hours before dinner so he figured now was as good a time as any to see what memories his parent's had left him. He was anxious and a little scared, but he also wanted to see his parent's in a real memory and not one surrounded in death.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Everyone in the Burrow's kitchen looked up when Hedwig flew inside and landed in front of Hermione, the owl had a package and a letter. As soon as Hermione untied the package, Hedwig took off.

"Hi, sorry I left you all in the lurch but I really needed some time on my own. Well, I decided there wasn't anyone left in the magical world to make me stay. You and Ron are my friends, but I felt so much betrayal from both of you that I just couldn't stick around just for you two. I will always care about you and my other friends and I care about the Weasley's, and most of the teachers. But I never really had anyone be there for me, until Sirius, I blame the old man and the greasy bastard for losing him, I blame myself as well. If I had been told about that damn prophecy then I would have realise he would try to get me there. That's over and done with now, I left but it doesn't mean I'm not going to help. I just don't seem to fit in anywhere there, I'm either the next dark lord or a raving lunatic out for more attention. Anyway, as I said I still want to help, so I'm working on that.

"I know you would have told the order, after a vow or oath was made, something Dumbledore should have done instead of putting it all on me then you two. Well, I decided to seek help from another source. Originally I only wrote two letters, to the Prime Minister and the Queen, I figured they should know a bit about what they will be up against. Why I did this is because the muggles have weapons that could really help, yet old snake face and his pets would never think they were a danger.

"I was contacted by mi5, two agents came to speak with me and now I'm staying with them, helping them with information. Since the Prime Minister, the Queen and most of the heads of the military know about the magical world, I never did anything against our laws. But I am also part of the muggle world, not just the magical world, so I want to help protect both. My mother's family were muggles and I love the muggle world, there is more to offer then the magical world, I feel I fit in better there.

"James and John have been discussing things with me, I took them into Diagon Alley, mainly so they could act as body guards. While I was in Gringotts I received my full inheritance, something the old man never told me about, like so often with him. Well, after I put the Potter and the Black lordship rings on, I knew there was something dark and dangerous in Bellatrix's vault. Since I am now head of the black line I was able to access it. Guess what, I found Helga Hufflepuff's cup, full of dark magic and yes probably a horcrux.

"I would like to speak with you, in the box is a phone, if you can go down to the orchard away from the house then it should work because you're away from all the magic in and around the house. It's set ready to go, all you have to do is hit the button. I await your call, Harry."

'Let's get down there and see what he has to say,' Kingsley said.

All the Weasley's, Hermione and the Order hurried outside and down to the orchard, Hermione unwrapped the package to pull out a mobile phone. She opened it to find the name Harry, so she hit the call button then put it on speaker.

'Hermione, I hope that's you.'

'It's me Harry, well, it's on speaker so we're all here. You found a horcrux, have you destroyed it yet?'

'No, John and James have given me suggestions but I figured since you had the old man's books it would have some ideas on how to destroy them. I don't have a basilisk fang handy.'

'Fiend fyre works but it's hard to control, you would need a bunker of some type so the horcrux could be destroyed but the fire couldn't escape, then it would just burn out. There is no use using the killing curse as that only works for something alive.'

'Mr. Potter.'

'Hello Professor McGonagall.'

'Would you be able to get to Hogwarts, I'm sure you realise that there is a dead basilisk sitting in the chamber of secrets. You are the only person who can open the chamber, which means we could all have a fang from that snake. Even if the venom comes from a sack, it was already pumped into his fangs when you killed it, so they would still be full of venom.'

The group could hear muffled talking, they realised Harry was with the agents, 'We can be there tonight, my bodyguards want to make sure it's safe.'

'Even though we can protect you Harry, we do not mind others who want you safe as well. I have to apologise Harry, I know I did wrong by you and I get why you could not forgive me for that. But always remember, you are my cub, nothing will change that.'

'It's fine Remus, if this is ever over then maybe one day we can talk and you can tell me why you stayed away. Right now we have more important things to worry about than our feelings. Okay, most of you won't know what I'm about to tell Hermione, she can explain. But our strongest shield charms will not stop a bullet, we tested it, nothing, the mannequin ended up riddled with holes. I'm going to learn so if I do have to be the one then I'm going to use things he would never think of, but we need those items destroyed first.'

'We spoke with Filius Flitwick Mr. Potter, he believes he can charm a crystal to take his soul, in the event we cannot find every item yet he may need to be destroyed.'

'So the crystal would hold his soul, to stop it escaping then just to be reborn again. How long would it take Professor Flitwick to do it?'

'A month, maybe two, we will continue to search for the other items until he finishes the crystal.'

'Okay, that's good news Professor.'

'Hey Harry, mate.'

'Hey Ron, what's up?'

'We figured out where the locket was, well, mum figured it out, then Ginny figured out where the diadem was. If the ring, the diary, the cup, the locket and the diadem is gone, or almost gone then that only leaves the snake.'

'True, but the old man was never positive if he found something that belonged to Gryffindor. But how did you work out the locket and the diadem?'

'Well Harry dear, do you remember when we were cleaning out headquarters?'

'Hi Mrs. Weasley, and yeah, I do.'

'I remember that there was a locket that all of you could not open, it was thrown out. Alastor went to speak with Kreacher, he passed over the locket when he realised we were trying to finish off what his old master, Regulus Black had been trying to do.'

'R.A.B Harry, Regulus Arcturus Black, he was a death eater but he changed sides when he realised what you-know-who was doing,' Hermione said.

'So is it destroyed?'

'Unfortunately not, we believe it needs a parselmouth to open it before we can destroy it,' Moody said.

'Hi Mad-eye, I bet your right, knowing old snake-face. Well, I can open it tonight since I'll be at the castle. We just have to make sure Snape or anyone else doesn't see us.'

'The castle's wards have been changed to prevent Severus from returning, or anyone with the dark mark.'

'That's good news Professor. Now about the diadem, Ginny, how did you find it?'

'You told me, well, you told me where you hid the Halfblood Princes book, you sat a tiara on top of the busk. I saw the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and it looked like what you described. I told Professor McGonagall, so now that one is also safe with us.'

'I knew I felt something from that thing but I was furious with myself for almost killing Malfoy even if he's a git. Okay, three more will be destroyed tonight, then that will leave the snake. But I had a thought, do you think he might have made a seventh, or is the seventh piece the piece still inside him, and if he did would he have used my parent's deaths to create it?'

'We believe six plus the piece left inside him. But there is a possibility he did use your parent's deaths, but unless we find some clue about another there is no way to tell.' Remus said.

'I just figured I would pay a visit to the house, see if there is anything there. I mean his body disappeared that night so he would not have been able to hold anything. Dumbledore said there was just a robe found in my old room, near my mother. But he admits he did not take the chance to look around, he was mainly there to take my parent's bodies out. He didn't know about the horcruxes at the time.'

'If you do decide to go Harry, be careful, he would have Godric's Hollow watched. He knows you're an adult now, which means you would take the chance to visit your parent's graves,' Kingsley said.

'Hi Kingsley, but yeah he probably does have it being watched, but I don't really look like me anymore, you'll see tonight, I'll use my cloak as well. I might do that tomorrow. It will at least tell us if he planned to make another that night. If there is nothing there then we can just assume he never made a seventh and it's the piece still inside him.'

'Harry, one thing has been of some concern, I need you to clarify something.'

'Sure, if I can Hermione.'

'You used to get visions, are you still feeling his emotions or getting pain in your scar?'

'No, after Sirius,' Harry paused, everyone waited, 'That night, after Dumbledore told me about the prophecy, I had a bad night. I know you were unconscious Hermione, Ron was out of it due to the brains. I cast a silencing charm around my bed then I cried and I never cry, I screamed as well. I'm not sure what happened but the pain I was feeling seemed to consume me then my scar just seemed to burst open. It was the following morning that I realised something was different, I felt different, but I haven't had any visions or felt anything from him since then.'

'Then my fears were right, but it's also good news.'

The order and the Weasley's were all wondering what Hermione was on about, they were also wondering why Harry felt like his scar burst open. The two agents listening had no idea what the magical people were talking about, they just knew that Harry would explain when the phone call finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'I'll explain when I see you tonight, make sure you bring the goblet and diadem, we'll bring the other item. If there is only the snake left then this war might be over before it gets worse.'

'Yeah, but we need to get to the snake, he keeps it with him. Okay, I'll go now, oh where do you want to meet and what time?'

'The shrieking shack, it's the safest place, we'll make it ten, then we can go up to the castle from there.' Minerva said.

'Okay, thanks professor, I'll see you all tonight.'

Harry waited until everyone said goodbye before he hung up, 'So the fifth will be gone by tonight, that is good news.'

'It is, but we will still need to take care of his supporters. Even if he is killed they might just elect a new leader.'

'Malfoy basically took over last time, but it wasn't official or anything. They won't let it go, they will believe they can bring him back again. I normally wouldn't kill anyone but I've seen what that lot will do, they will kill, but they also like to torture. I was fourteen and being tortured by Voldemort, they all thought it was hilarious. They will kill children as easy as someone your age, they don't care. There are some that really get off in torturing muggles or muggleborns.'

'That's why they need to be taken care of and under our laws for terrorists we can shoot to kill if they resist. You told us they will go out fighting so it's kill on sight.'

'They will, nothing will stop them unless they fell like they couldn't win then they will try to escape.'

'Most cowards will run when cornered. Since you told us it might have to be you, we were able to get you a guarantee that if you were to kill, whether by magic or a gun, then you will be safe from prosecution. But now, why did you tell them we're your bodyguards?'

'They would object to having non magicals around, they may even use magic to make you leave. They used to follow Dumbledore's orders about me even when it meant being left in an abusive household. I'm just being cautious and to make sure I have some backup in case they try to keep me there. I care about all of them, but I don't trust them, not anymore. I know they will do all they can to stop Voldemort and his supporter, but there are some who believe as Dumbledore did, that everyone deserves a second chance. Death eaters and some supporters don't deserve it, they will kill and feel no remorse. I trust you two more than any of them, you haven't tried to tell me what to do, you haven't tried to lock me up and you haven't lied to me. You listen to my opinions and you give me yours, we talk it over, they never did that, they just followed what the old man wanted.'

'We serve queen and country Harry and you've proven to us that you want to protect the country and the people, all people, magical and non-magical, that's all we needed to know. But you also have more information than we do so it works for us and for you,' John said.

'Since we have to drive and it will take we have a couple of hours we best get going.'

'I could apparate but I have never taken anyone else by side-along, I wouldn't want to risk it.'

'We can practice that at a later time, let's go.'

James left a message about their trip and what they were doing. Then Harry, John and James headed down to the garage and got into the same black car they used when they picked up Harry.

Harry told John who was driving to head towards the Scottish highlands, he would direct them to Hogsmeade once they got closer. During the trip they talked but they mainly talked about other things, like what they did outside of work, what they liked to do as a hobby, the two agents even told Harry about their family. When they got to Hogsmeade they parked at the back of the Zonko's. Harry cast a disillusionment charm over the car, just in case death eaters turned up.

'Don't tell me that ruined castle is Hogwarts.'

Harry chuckled, 'It's not what you believe, and those are the charms to prevent muggle's or non-magical people seeing the true castle. I brought you past the charms so you are not affected by the one that would make you turn around and leave. But one of the charms also stop you seeing the students when they are on the grounds.'

'How many students are normally there?'

'Anywhere between five and seven hundred, those numbers dropped when he returned. A lot of muggleborns stayed away, eleven year olds didn't take up their spots at Hogwarts, even some halfbloods left. If he dies properly this time then many will have kids so that number will rise. Come on, we have to walk around to where the shrieking shack is.'

The three started walking, 'Why is it called the shrieking shack?' James asked.

'Most people believe it's haunted, but it wasn't, Remus used to use it for the nights he changed. Dumbledore allowed the rumours of mean spirited ghosts to continue. It kept anyone from going there, especially on the wolf nights. Back when Remus was a student the potion he used to take wasn't as good as the one now. He still became a full werewolf, just the transformation wasn't as painful. Now though he can curl up as a harmless wolf. Greyback and his lot are the ones that need taken care of, they are dangerous and you won't survive a fight with one. If it's a full moon they will turn you,' Harry pointed, 'There is the shack.'

'Shack is right, so you can get inside the castle from there?'

'Yes, there is a tunnel that leads to the grounds, we just need to still the branches of the whomping willow. That tree will keep fighting until you are knocked unconscious.'

'It seems the magical world has a lot of dangerous things, more than I thought.'

Harry nodded as he led the two agents into the shack, to find it already full, 'Hi.'

Harry was engulfed in Hermione's arms, Ron was also hugging him, the twins surrounded them as well.

'Why don't you lot let him breath,' Arthur said.

'We don't blame you mate, we haven't been the best of friends.'

'It's fine Ron and Hermione, stop worrying about me, I've been good, best I've ever been. Since I left I realised I'm happier in the muggle world than I ever was in the magical world. Plus, they have pizza and coke.'

'Harry,' Hermione sniffed as she hugged him again.

'I'm fine mother, really.'

'I'll give you mother, Harry James Potter.'

'Yes boss,' Harry smirked.

'And don't you forget it.'

'Can we get on with it, we are here for a reason.'

'Oh come on Mad-eye, you have to have some fun in your life.'

'There is a war on Potter, it's not the time for fun.'

'If we don't have fun while we can we could die before we do have any fun. That's why I told the twins that we could all do with a laugh when I gave them the triwizard money.'

'So it's your fault I have to put dozens of students in detention for using joke items.'

'Sorry Professor, I just gave them the money to start their shop, they make the stuff. Anyway, this is Agent Green and Agent Smith, bodyguards and helping me learn muggle ways to deal with Voldemort if I have too.'

The two agent's nodded towards the room full of magical people, they were a bit concerned about the man with one eye that seems to move.

'Even though most witches and wizards would never use muggle means, this time it may give us the advantage over Voldemort and his death eaters. They are all purebloods, they would not have the slightest idea what the muggles have.' Kingsley said.

'I know most witches and wizards won't like it but I don't really care what anyone thinks of me, not anymore. But Kingsley, Voldemort's a halfblood, his mother was a witch, well, a squib, his father was a muggle. She used a love potion on him that's how they got married. He left her when she stopped using the potion, she lost the will to live, died just after giving birth to him. The thing is, the death eaters may not know about muggle weapons, but Voldemort would. He lived through the London bombings during world war two. Anyway, that's a story for another time, let's get down to the chamber of secrets. But Ginny, are you sure you want to face that?'

'I'm sure, I need to. I still have no memory of that time. I sort of want to put that to rest.'

'We didn't want Ginny to go down there but we realised it is something she needs to do. She knows how close she came to dying down there, it was thanks to you that saved her,' Arthur said.

'And why I ended up a fangirl,' Ginny shrugged, 'Hermione and I spoke, I realised I didn't really fancy you the way I should, you were the-boy-lived, you were my hero.'

'I'm no one's hero, but I'm glad we can still be friends Ginny, just don't hex me like you do your brothers.'

'You don't get out of being hexed, you're not my boyfriend anymore.'

'Come on, let's go.'

Everyone followed Mad-eye through the tunnel and out onto the grounds. Minerva moved her wand over the two muggles, but only after Harry told them she would never hurt them.

'Wow,' the two said together.

'So you see the castle how it really is,' Harry grinned.

'Yes, imagine going to school there.'

'Just imagine life threatening danger, and a lot of ghosts, mostly they are harmless, except Peeves, the poltergeist. Come on, we've got a date with a dead snake.'

This time Harry led the group through the castle and into the girls bathroom, 'Hello Harry.'

Harry looked up, 'Hi Myrtle, still haunting the girls' toilet's I see.'

'It's my home, so do you think one of you will die down there so I can have some company?'

'No, the basilisk is dead Myrtle, you're out of luck.'

'Oh, pooh, how about sharing a bath with me again?'

'Once was enough Myrtle, now we're busy, go keep Peeves occupied and away from us.'

As myrtle left everyone stared at Harry, 'You shared a bath with Moaning Myrtle,' Ron said, the twins chuckled, some of the others laughed as well. All Harry could do was blush as he turned away to face the sink. He knew the twins would never let him live that down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry stared at the picture of the serpent, "open" he hissed then had everyone move back.

'So this has been here for a thousand years yet it was never discovered until Potter found it,' Mad-eye said.

'Hermione, Ron and I worked it out, then ron suggested I speak parseltongue. I just thought of something, Fawkes flew me, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart out last time. I doubt Salazar Slytherin would have slid down a pipe, but there wasn't plumbing back then either,' Harry knelt down and stared around the top of the pipe, 'Ah, "Salazar's stairs", he grinned as he moved back.

'You mean we slid down onto those bones where there were stairs all this time.'

'Hey, it was a fun ride, well, except landing on all the rat bones,' Harry pointed his wand, 'Scourgify.'

'Very good Mr. Potter.'

'Thanks Professor, it's a long way down though, so I'll go first with my agent friends, you lot follow. Just remember, part of the roof is down thanks to that idiot Lockhart.'

Everyone slowly descended down the spiral staircase. They noticed the damage roof, Minerva and Mad-eye repaired it before they continued.

'Is that snake skin?' Charlie asked as he bent down.

'Yeah, the thing shed it sometime before I killed it. You can have it if you want Charlie.'

'Thanks Harry, I'll get some boots made out of this,' Charlie rolled up the skin and stuck it inside his pockets.

Harry led them to the large door, "open", he stepped in with the others following. He stopped near Arthur Weasley then whispered, 'That dark stain, it's where I stabbed the diary, Ginny was right next to it.'

'Thank you,' Arthur nodded the put his arm around his daughter who was staring down at the spot where she had almost died.

'Damn, that thing is huge,' Kingsley said.

'How did you kill it Potter?'

'With the sword of Gryffindor, Fawkes had blinded it so it gave me a chance. I would have died if it wasn't for that phoenix,' Harry moved slowly forward, 'Voldemort was there, or Tom Riddle, he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, he was becoming more solid by the second as he drained the life out of Ginny.'

'You should have received more than a plaque Mr. Potter. You were twelve and survived that along with saving Miss Weasley's life, not to mention all the people who had been petrified.' Minerva said.

'I'm just glad I got to Ginny in time,' Harry moved towards the dead snake, 'Well, there's a dozen teeth here, maybe you can do something with the poison,' Harry very slowly and carefully pulled one of the teeth out of the snake's head, then another and another until every tooth was sitting on the ground, 'So how about we destroy some of his soul.'

Harry placed the goblet on the ground then quickly stabbed it, the scream echoed around the chamber. He slipped that tooth into his pocket, he wasn't sure but he figured that some muggle scientist might be able to do something with it.

'The same thing happened when I stabbed the diary. Who wants to do the next one?'

'I believe Ginny deserves to do one,' Mad-eye said.

'Ginny, would you like to do it?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, he made me do things,' Ginny stood next to Harry who handed her a fang, Arthur set the diadem on the ground then moved back.

'Make him pay Ginny,' Harry said.

Everyone watched as Ginny brought the fang down onto the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the second scream echoed around the chamber.

'The locket next, I can open it, but who wants to destroy it?'

'How about the Headmistress of Hogwarts,' Kingsley suggested.

Minerva placed the locket on the ground, she took a fang from Harry, "open" he hissed.

'You are dead Potter and all your friends will die because of you, no one will support you, they would prefer you to die so they can be safe.'

'Stab it Minerva,' Mad-eye yelled.

Minerva brought the fang down, another screamed echoed around the chamber for the third time.

'That…that was you-know-who,' Minerva said in a shaky voice.

'Yeah, Dumbledore said he might fight, it's the first one that did though.'

'We're five down, we just don't know if there is more than just the snake,' Ron said.

'I'll check the house tomorrow, but now, all I want to do is crawl into bed.'

'We have a meeting with the Prime Minister in the morning.'

'Right, I forgot, we should go, we have a long drive.'

Minerva and Mad-eye collected the now destroyed horcruxes then followed the others back through the chamber and up the stairs.

'Sorry Myrtle, we're all alive.'

'Oh well, I can keep hoping, can't I Harry?'

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door, everyone headed back outside, 'I'll ring again if I find out anything you need to know.'

'But I might be inside the house.'

'Then I'll send a message that I'm ringing after seven, just check it away from the house.'

'Hang on, Hermione mentioned something about her worst fears,' Remus said.

'Oh right, what did you figure out Hermione?'

Hermione sighed as she held Harry's hand, 'He did make another horcrux, the night your parent's died.'

'So there's one in the house?'

'No, it was destroyed when you cried for Sirius.'

Gasps were heard but almost everyone, Harry's hand flew to his scar, 'That's why I could feel him, why I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked, I had a bit of his soul behind my scar.'

'Yes, I wasn't sure Harry and Dumbledore was dead so I didn't know who to ask. I've been reading the books since I got them. It must have been a small piece, or it could have tried to control you.'

'Are you sure you don't feel anything anymore Potter?' Mad-eye asked.

'Nothing, I haven't had any pain since the night Sirius died, but look,' Harry brushed his hair up, 'It's faded, I wasn't sure why and I didn't want everyone asking me about it so I kept my hair over it.'

'You-know-who is insane, he is always angry. Harry would feel that if he still had a piece of soul behind his scar, it's gone,' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'It was the next morning that I knew something was different, but I wasn't really up to analysing my feelings. I was pissed off with the old man for not telling me about the damn prophecy before Voldemort sent me that vision. Dumbledore knew there was a chance Voldemort would go after it, that's why he had all of you guarding it.'

'Did you get angry in his office Mr. Potter?'

Harry turned to his old teacher and nodded, 'I yelled at him, swore at him then broke anything I could pick up. He made it worse by just sitting there calmly watching me. I never wanted to curse anyone before until that very moment.'

'Albus would never tell us who destroyed his instruments, but I had a feeling it was you.'

'He locked me in there then tells me it's up to me to kill Voldemort right after I lost Sirius. But I need the truth about something, I have formed my own opinions, but I would like to know from some of the Order who turned up that night,' Harry saw Hermione give a small nod, he realised she knew what he wanted to ask.

'Most of us were there, so ask.' Kingsley said.

'As you know I couldn't come straight out and tell Snape about what I saw in my vision, we were with Umbitch and her goons. I told Snape that he had Padfoot in the place where it was hidden. Hermione tricked Umbitch to take us into the forbidden forests. We were in there for about half an hour, right Hermione?'

'Yes, when the centaurs took…Umbridge away we made our way back out and met up with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.'

'Right, we spoke for a minute, then we tried to work out how to get to London. Luna suggested flying and after some sarcastic comments from Ron, she mentioned the thestrals.'

'It was about fifteen minutes later we found the thestrals, well, Harry, Neville and Luna did since Ron, Ginny and I couldn't see them.'

'We helped them on then got on our own thestral and flew to London, which took about forty minutes or so. We crammed into the phone booth, made our way through the atrium to the department of mysteries,' Harry looked at Hermione.

'That took another twenty minutes, we weren't sure how the revolving room worked, we kept going into other rooms.'

'Right, so we get into the hall of prophecy, we search for Sirius, when we realise he wasn't there we knew it was a trap. The death eaters turned up, we spoke for a few minutes before we began throwing curses.'

'We were able to get away, but we ended up going in different directions, all of us were still fighting death eaters. Now we met up again which was about half an hour later, maybe a little more,' Hermione said.

'We were fighting for a good five or so minutes before they had hold of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. They had them at wand point, they wanted me to hand over the prophecy. I was trying to think of a way out of it without handing it over, but I was also trying to figure out a way to stop my friends being killed. Then I hoped I could just delay them doing anything until the Order turned up. Finally Bellatrix looked like she was going to kill Neville, so I went to hand Malfoy the prophecy, that's when you lot turned up.'

'What Harry is asking is why it took you all so long when we flew and all of you could apparate?' Hermione asked.

'We left the moment Albus told us, we all got notified to head straight to the ministry that you lot had gone there and it was a trap. Remus tried to tell Sirius to stay behind, he wouldn't,' Kingsley said.

'So Snape is the reason for you lot being delayed, he didn't bother to tell Dumbledore until more than hour later. Apart from Voldemort I want that bastard dead. First he tried to have Sirius's soul sucked out and he smirked at me when he thought it would happen. He taunted me about his death, he did that at every opportunity. He would say I would go the same way as my dogfather. That is why I hate him but why I also hate Albus Dumbledore, he trusted that death eater, it might have cost him his life, but I blame both of them for losing Sirius,' Harry looked at Hermione, 'I'll ring, but I have to go, I might get drunk, I might even pick up a prostitute, I have to forget all this,' he hugged her, 'Be careful.'

'I will, we all will, you stay safe Harry.'

Harry nodded then walked away with the two agents, but he had everyone watching him. They all realised why he was angry and why he finally said enough and left the magical world. He hadn't given up, Harry would help, he would fight, but he would never return to the world that hurt him so much, which caused him to lose everyone he did love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry asked the two agents to drop him off at pub, they decided to join him, just to make sure he was okay. They realise this young man who wanted to help protect the world and the people, had suffered a lot, and he was still suffering. Harry said he trusted them, so they decided to just keep an eye on him and let him have a few drinks, even if he had too many.

When Harry woke the next morning two things hit him at once, he had a raging headache and he wasn't alone in his bed. When he looked around he realised he wasn't in the bed he had been using at Thames house and the person beside him was a naked woman.

Harry sat up, he realised he didn't take his contacts out the night before, his eyes were dry. He couldn't do anything about it now as he didn't have the container or any drops. He dressed quickly then noticed the woman who was about twenty five staring at him.

'Um, I can't remember much, in fact I can't remember anything from last night.'

'Your two friends paid me to give you a good night, which you had. They said there will be a car waiting downstairs for you.'

'Oh, okay, well, I suppose thanks then,' Harry shrugged then left the room. He was in a hotel in London, and there was a black car parked out front, the same type James and John had used to pick him up. He opened the door to see one of the agents who had been in the training room, 'I hope you weren't waiting long.'

'No too long, but we best hurry, the meeting started about half an hour ago.'

'Oh damn, the Prime Minister, I forgot.'

Harry hoped he wasn't in trouble, he was supposed to be at the meeting to explain more to the Prime Minister.

After having a quick shower and changing his clothes, he rushed into the conference room making a quick apology.

'No need Mr. Potter, Agent Green and Agent Smith explained you received some upsetting news yesterday.'

'Yes, sir, but I'm still sorry.'

John major gave him a nod, 'They explained about his soul and how you and some of your kind destroyed them last night.'

'Yes sir, we believe there is only one left, his familiar, a python he calls Nagini.'

'Yes, which he keeps with him. What you missed earlier was the information of some attacks that happened during the night. Every home that was attacked belonged to what your people call muggleborns. I'm sorry to say that three families died, one home was empty, it was destroyed, and two families were able to get away when your aurors turned up. I got word this morning that the home that was empty belonged to one of your friends, a Miss Granger.'

'Hermione, she's the one that sent her parent's to Australia,' Harry sighed, 'I know some other muggleborns, the Creevy brothers, were they attacked?'

The Prime Minister looked at his notes, 'I'm sorry Mr. Potter, the whole family were killed. Hanging above their home and the other homes was a smoky picture of a skull and a snake.'

'The dark mark, all his death eaters have that branded on the inside of their left forearm, I think it's the left arm, but I'm not sure.'

'Agent Green mentioned a creature called a house elf, which may be able to help. I was hoping you would call this elf.'

Harry nodded, 'Dobby,' Harry shrugged then the little elf was hugging him, 'Hi Dobby.'

'Harry Potter sir, Dobby missed you.'

'I missed you too Dobby, but I'm here with some people who are trying to help. They are non-magical Dobby, but they know of the magical world. We were hoping you might be able to help.'

'Dobby wants to help Harry Potter, he's a great wizard.'

'This man,' Harry pointed at John Major, 'he is the Prime Minister, the leader of the non magicals in this country. He wants your help.'

'Dobby help anyone who is friends with Harry Potter.'

'Thank you Dobby, we heard that you worked for a man called Lucius Malfoy.'

'Bad master.'

'He's not your master anymore Dobby, you're a free elf, remember.'

'Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby remembers.'

'We were wondering if you might be able to take some of our agents to the Malfoy home, just so we can find out where it is.'

'Dobby can take anyone, but Dobby cannot get back inside, bad old master warded it against Dobby.'

'That's fine Dobby, we just want to see the outside, but we also do not want to be too close, we don't want them to see us.'

'Dobby can make you invisible.'

'Would it be safe to use magic like that on non-magicals Dobby?'

'Yes Harry Potter sir, muggles can have magic used on them, sometimes it's bad magic, but Dobby only use good magic.'

'That would be wonderful Dobby, how about you have a seat beside your friend, we still need to make some plans.'

A chair was placed next to Harry, Dobby happily climbed onto it, smiling at Harry who smiled back.

After about an hour of talking, Agent Green asked Dobby if he could point to where the Malfoy home was on a map, he did.

'Then we can organise a drop, but if the agents can give us intel on what the house looks like and if there are any other buildings that might house these death eaters, that will help. Let's break for lunch then pick this up in an hour.'

'Come on Dobby, we'll go eat.'

'Dobby can serve Harry Potter, if Harry Potter would own Dobby.'

Harry knelt down in front of the elf, 'Aren't you happy being free Dobby?'

'Dobby magic is not as strong as he was Harry Potter sir, house elves need owners to keep magic strong.'

'Oh, I didn't know that, Hermione never mentioned anything about it,' Harry stared at Dobby, 'Alright, if you're sure you want to belong to me, but I will make sure you can still wear clothes and have some money. We can't have the head house elf of the House Potter and House Black wearing a t-towel.'

'Head house elf, Harry Potter is truly a great wizard.'

Dobby explained the small ritual that Harry had to do, then they were joined, 'From now on I will give you extra money so you can buy all your own clothes, then I won't accidentally give you any.'

'Why would you accidentally give him clothes if he wants them?' James asked.

'That's how you free a house elf, you hand them clothes.'

'Since everyone here knows about magic, let's get to the dining room, I'm sure Dobby would like to see how us muggles eat,' John said.

The two agents, Harry and Dobby walked to the dining room, people stared at Dobby who seemed to excited to notice. When Harry begun to dish up some food, Dobby shooed him away then fixed the food, but not only for Harry, but for the two agents as well.

'Get enough for you Dobby, you're eating with us,' Harry said then went to the table with John and James, 'Do you get that woman, I didn't remember and I'm still suffering from a headache.'

'Master Harry has pain, Dobby fix,' the little elf popped away then returned seconds later with a potion, 'Drink Master Harry.'

'Ah, brilliant Dobby,' Harry drank the potion, grimacing, he sat quietly with his eyes closed for a minute, then sighed, 'That's better.'

'Damn, those potions work fast.'

'They sure do, but Dobby, where did you get the potions from?'

'From Hogwarts Master Harry, Pomfrey always has potions.'

'Okay, I'm just glad you didn't get it from Snape's old rooms.'

'They are empty Master Harry, evil bat took everything with him.'

'I heard you call him a bat now Dobby, why?' James asked.

'It's the way his black robes fold around him and flare out behind him when he walks, it just reminds us all of a bat, the overgrown dungeon bat. I had a thought about him, I know where his old home is and I do know there is a potions room at the house. If he is making potions for Voldemort and the others, especially if they get hurt, then he might be using that house. I know he has used it during his Hogwarts years even if he lived at the castle.'

'It is probably warded against us.'

'Probably, but he would need to step outside to leave. Those sorts of wards prevent them from apparating from inside, no one can enter that way either. Now they might have all their fireplaces hooked up but if I know Mad-eye he would have someone at the department of magical transport, the floo division. I doubt any of them would risk twenty aurors or order people arriving inside their homes so I doubt they would use them, they might have even closed them off from travel. I have no idea if they do or not but I know they won't take any unnecessary risks.'

'Then we can have the placed watched.'

'I would love to be the one to take care of him, but I would also love for him to see me before he dies.'

John and James knew Harry would be involved, maybe they could help make sure this young man that had already suffered, that had already done a lot, be able to take care of some of those that caused his suffering. But they both were hoping that Harry may stick around once it was done, having a magical working with them would be an advantage, but they knew he could be a great asset with or without magic. After hearing some of the things this young man had told them they already know he wouldn't run or hide if there was danger. Harry was a fighter and he seems to know what needed to be done. That is the type of person they could use. Now they hoped they could convince him to join them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry had an idea, the agents agreed, Dobby said he would bring what was needed to the conference room.

Everyone stared at Dobby as he placed a strange bowl on the table. Harry faced the Prime Minister, 'Um, sir, this is called a pensieve, we can put our memories in them then go in and watch. I went in with Dumbledore to watch old memories of Voldemort. I thought some of the agents here could see my memory of what happened at the end of my fifth year. They would see how death eaters fight, you see Voldemort and you will see a really fierce duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort, the two most powerful wizards alive at the time.'

'So non magical people can go into this memory?'

'Yes sir, my friend, Hermione, she planned to show her parent's things from her Hogwarts days. You see, we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts until we're seventeen. Hermione said her parent's really wanted to see what her life was like at Hogwarts, the part she couldn't share with them. She studied pensieves then spoke with Dumbledore, she found it's harmless to non magicals.'

'Then I may even join you so I can have a better idea what we are up against.'

'I'll just remove the memory,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then thought of the night at the department of mysteries, he knew he would see Sirius die but he also knew this would help. He put his wand to his temple then pulled away a long silver strand of memory. He placed it in the pensieve then kept staring down at it.

'Are you okay Harry?'

Harry looked up at the Prime Minister, 'Um, yes sir, it's just this memory is of the night my godfather died. It's hard but I know it will be helpful. He has more death eaters but there were twelve that night and those twelve are from his inner circle, his most loyal and fiercest fighters. All of them except one ended up arrested, he ended up breaking them out of Azkaban a few months later.'

'Very well, so four agents and me will join you, how do we enter the memory?'

'You just lower your face into the bowl, you will feel like your falling but you're not really. You will be right there, you can talk, but you can't interact with the memory, all you can do is watch it. But since it's my memory you have to stay close to where I was at the time, you'll feel a pull which will make you follow me, the other me.'

Harry went first then two agents followed, the Prime Minister next then the other two agents.

'Where are we?'

'We're just about to enter the hall of prophecy inside the ministry of magic.'

Harry watched the memory but he also watched the agents and the Prime Minister. They watched Harry and his friends when they realised Sirius wasn't there, then Harry was holding of the prophecy.

'There are about to arrive,' Harry whispered.

The Prime Minister's eyes widened as the group of teenagers were surrounded by people in white masks. It didn't take long before the fighting started, then the agents really began to take notice, they even took notes.

The two agents that had been with Harry since they picked him up noticed Harry's face when the other group of adults arrived. They got to see Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. One thing the four agents noticed was that Harry didn't hesitate, he just kept fighting and he seemed to be holding his own against some evil and powerful witches and wizards.

The agents and the Prime Minister were surprised at the anguish look on Harry's face, but also the sound Harry made when his godfather died. But what shocked them was the look he had when he broke free and chased after the female death eater. They saw him curse her before the finally got to see Voldemort in the flesh, so to speak.

'That's Voldemort?' James asked as he stared up at the man that looked part snake.

'Yeah, that's him.'

Within seconds the four muggles watched the fight between Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. They realised just what type of magic is out there and why they would need to use extreme measures to stop Voldemort.

When the memory finished they found themselves back in the conference room. The four agents and the Prime Minister stared at Harry Potter.

'I am sorry for your loss Harry.'

'Thank you sir,' Harry nodded then removed the memory, placing it back in his head, 'Now you see what we're up against. Voldemort and Bellatrix are alike, they will use anything to get what they want. Bellatrix cursed these people when I was a baby, she tortured them until they went insane. Their son, Neville, who is a friend of mine, and the one she was holding, he was the other boy that the prophecy could have meant. She was going to kill Neville after she finished with his parent's, but the Order of the Phoenix turned up. Neville's father was an auror, he was trained to deal with death eaters, but Bellatrix is just as sadistic as her master. There were a dozen death eaters there that night, but it was Bellatrix and a man called Barty Crouch who tortured Frank and his wife, Alice, until their minds snapped. Bellatrix went to Azkaban not long after Voldemort disappeared the night he killed my parent's, Voldemort broke her and the others out when I was fifteen. She spent all those years surrounded with dementors, so even though she was insane when she went in, she's worse now, she will laugh as she tortures a child. She was Sirius' cousin.'

'That's why the goblin said you as head of the Black family could enter her vault, she was related to your godfather,' John said.

'Yes, Sirius made me his heir, so I became Lord Black as well as Lord Potter, both houses are ancient and noble houses. As head of the Black family I planned to disown her and Narcissa, her death eater sister, I just never got a chance to work it. I wanted to get that horcrux out of Gringotts.'

'So your family has royal blood Harry?'

'Um, yeah, I never found out anything about it, only that it means I have voting seats on the Wizengamot, but I'm not really sure what it means in the non-magical world.'

'I'm sure the queen can organise someone to speak with you. For now, we should allow Dobby to take two of our agents so they can see what Malfoy manor looks like.'

'Alright Dobby, it's up to you, make sure no one see's you or the agents.'

'Dobby will keep Harry Potter's friends safe,' Dobby held out his hands, the two agents didn't hesitate, just held the little creatures hand, within seconds they vanished.

'They would be near Malfoy manor by now.'

'So you have very fast ways of travelling.'

'Yes, sir, apparition, like what Dobby did. I can apparate but I've never taken anyone with me. We're supposed to get our licence when we turn seventeen, to prove we can do it safely, but he has control of the ministry right now. The next is a port key, they are usually used to take large groups of people, but they are also used for overseas trips. We can fly, using brooms, like that old muggle television program. We also use the floo network.'

'I know what that is, I received a visit from your Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour.'

'He was killed a few weeks ago, by the death eaters. He was an auror, they are trying to take out the most dangerous first, like aurors and hit wizards. I have this friend, Susan Bones, her whole family were killed during the first war, apart from her aunt, Amelia Bones. She was head of the department of magical law enforcement, and an auror, she was killed a year ago when they attacked her home. Sir, the dementors, I can see them which would give me a chance to see if a bullet would kill them, but we will need to know where they are.'

'We have people monitoring the mist right now, so far it's clear. Now I did put in a request for satellite pictures of every part of the country. We are going to have the police check the pictures with the houses they can see. We know that could take months since we can't have every police officer working on this. The moment they noticed there is a house or building missing yet the pictures shows one then will notify us. I received a picture of the castle in Scotland, it is not damaged as most non magicals believed.'

'So the muggle repelling charms don't work on the satellites, I didn't think they would, but I only heard a bit about how wards and charms like those work. People, whether magical or not can be charmed, but the satellite is out of reach of any magical.'

'Yes, so we're going to use them to keep taking pictures in the hope we can find out where these creatures like werewolves and giants are.'

'I know non magicals can't see dragons or unicorns, but I've never read up on werewolves or giants. During the time a werewolf is a person they can be seen by anyone, I'm just not sure of you could see one when they become a wolf.'

'I'm sure you can get time now to finish your studies. Now Agent Green mentioned some potions, we have a few volunteers to see if they will work.'

'I got a few books on potions while I was in Diagon Alley, one mentions non magical people and potions, I just haven't read it yet. I know there are some potions that won't harm a non-magical, but I'm not sure about all of them.'

'I will get you to read up on that later. Agent Smith said you mentioned re-growing bones. Can you explain more about that while we are waiting?'

'Well, when I was twelve my arm was broken playing quidditch. We had this fraud of a teacher that year, he tried to mend my bones, which can normally be done straight away by a healer or medi-witch. He had no idea what he was doing, he completely removed the bones from my arm. The medi-witch at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey, she gave me a potion called skele-grow that night. It tastes revolting and when it begins to work it stings, but by morning I had all my bones again. Now my friend Hermione, who is really smart and likes to learn everything, she told me that when we break a bone, the skele-grow will mend the break within the hour, that depends on if it's one break or more and how big the break it. Like with my arm, that would have been healed within the hour, but a break in the leg or the skull would take around two hours. Madam Pomfrey will keep the injured part bandaged for a few hours just to stabilise it until its mended.'

'That is remarkable, I would definitely like to see if that would work. Since we are waiting for the agents to return, I would like to ask if you will join MI5? Not just to make potions Mr. Potter, but to be a full agent. You will just have extra abilities that could help protect the people and the country.'

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the Prime Minister. He did say he would rather work and live in the magical world. John Major, the Prime Minister was offering him the chance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Within the hour Harry was an official agent of MI5. He could remain in the unit until the situation with Voldemort was dealt with. The Prime Minister did request that Harry speak with any muggleborns they find that now live and work in the non-magical world. They just had to work on finding them.

The two agents and Dobby returned after a few hours, 'We observed the house sir, there are a few other buildings on the property, but mostly they house animals, like horses, and peacocks. We could not see the house at first, Dobby was able to get us past the first lot of wards. It seems it's warded against anyone entering the house, but not against seeing it if you know where it is.'

'So it would work if it's painted?'

'Yes sir, it's very large, it should bring the place down.'

'We just don't know how many will be inside, or who.'

'If I may sir?'

'Of course Mr. Potter, or Agent Potter.'

Harry smiled, 'Dobby, you said it's warded against you going inside, would it be warded against another house elf?'

'No Master Harry sir, just me. Old master did not want Dobby to bring in the dark lord's enemy.'

'I'm not sure if this would work sir, but I know of another house elf that was freed, she was really upset about it and spends all her time drunk. I own a house elf but I would not trust him, he was the one that helped set Sirius up to die, it was Sirius' old family elf. The other one I'm talking about is Winky, she's working at Hogwarts, but she is not owned. If me or someone here would be willing to become her owner she may just be able to get inside.'

'You said she drinks, would she be reliable?'

'That's what I'm not sure of sir, but she only began drinking when her old owner set her free.'

'I might have you call her later.'

'Well, I can't sir, I'm not her owner or friend like I am with Dobby, but Dobby could bring her here if she is willing to have a new owner. Dobby did like being free, but most hate it, they feel like they let their master's down. I only helped free Dobby because he was being abused by Malfoy, a lot of magicals treat them good, except for people like death eaters.'

'Then we will see if Dobby can bring her here, it will give us the information on how many are inside, but most importantly, when this Voldemort is inside.'

'Yes sir, just let me know when.'

'I would like Agent Green and Agent Smith give you some lessons on how to shoot, especially on long range. If the dementors turn up, it would be best if you are not close. We need to find out if a bullet will kill these dark creatures.'

'Yes sir,' Harry nodded the followed the two agents out of the room.

Over the next few days Harry got a crash course in shooting. He found using a rifle easy and used one in many different positions. He figured if he could be lying on a roof when the dementors turned up, he would have a good chance of hitting a dementor without the worry of hitting people, he would hate to hurt an innocent person. He learned to shoot a hand gun as well, as he would need to pass a test so he could carry a gun on him when he was sent out to work as an actual agent. Harry knew that meant he might end up having to shoot a person, but he knew what type of evil people were out in the world, magical or non-magical.

After some dinner Harry sat in his room reading some books. He had to read up on agents for MI5, he had to read up on the laws, he had a dozen books he needed to read. Harry also needed to read up on the spell and potions books. He kept going over the polyjuice potion, he figured if he could concentrate and not be disturbed he may be able to pull it off. He just wouldn't know until he tried.

Harry decided to ring Hermione, just to give her an update, 'Hey.'

'Are you okay Harry?'

'I'm good, I wasn't when I left, and I did what I mentioned. Woke up the next morning with a raging headache, in bed with a strange woman.'

'Even though I believe that is reckless, I understand.'

'Yeah, but sorry I didn't ring when I said I would. I thought temptation would have got the better of you, and you would ring me. I needed a few days though, so thanks for being patient. Oh, I do have some news, I was able to help the agents here find hidden homes, like where Voldemort is staying. The Prime Minister and the agents are working on that. But Mr. Major, he offered me a job, he wants me to join MI5, be an agent.'

'Harry, that's…that's unbelievable.'

'I decided to take it, I'm now Agent Potter, I've been training over the last few days, training how to shoot. I already know I'm better off here Hermione, with the…non magical, but with the Prime Minister's permission, I can use my magic to help protect the people and the country against terrorists, or ones like Voldemort.'

'I just want you to be happy Harry, maybe you would have a better life with them, but we would still like to see you.'

'We will, I'm not just going to ignore all of you.'

'We know you've been hurt, even by us, which would make trusting us difficult. Oh we have some news, I planned to ring you about it later, just so you were warned. At the moment it's just a rumour but we believe he may use it, to capture people like you.'

'Okay, use what?'

'The rumour is that he plans to put a jinx on the name…v….v, you know what I'm trying to say. Well, if he does then the moment you say it death eater will turn up to where you are, even if there are enchantments. It still wouldn't work against the fidelius charm, but Mad-eye and Kingsley said other types of wards would not stop them, all because of the jinx.'

'Well, I just said his name, nothing happened, but I should warn the Prime Minister and the other agents. Since they are only just getting involved, none of them have a problem saying his name. I had an idea, even if I'm not sure any of the death eaters will care or not, but this is something that has to be done in the magical world.'

'Tell me, you know I'll do whatever I can.'

'He's a halfblood Hermione, with a squib mother and a muggle father. If those death eaters like Malfoy hear the truth about him, some may decide to leave him. Dumbledore told me to keep this to myself, but in the chamber of secrets, the young Tom wrote his name in the air. Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram for I am lord Voldemort. So if that was shown and they do their own research into Tom senior they might believe his father was a muggle. They are marked though, so maybe it would do no good if they left, I'm not sure how the dark mark works.'

'Fred, George and Lee have worked on a radio program, it's called Potter-watch.'

'What?!'

'They wanted to get people's attention, so using your name makes good people tune in. They give out information, they also give out warnings. They let everyone know what to do if they see inferi, they also asked everyone to try to protect the ones that can't, without putting themselves in danger.'

'But this could put the boys in danger.'

'They move around a lot, they also give out a password that you have to use before you can tune in. We could make sure they put out that information on…him, they quickly leave then do it again and again. I'm sure sooner or later some of the death eaters will hear it.'

'Okay, but tell them not to put themselves in danger, that lot won't hesitate in killing them, especially Bellatrix.'

'They are being careful, they also rig up some of their prank products as a warning signal.'

'Good, let's hope some death eaters end up in one of their portable swamps. Hey, do you know if they worked the portable quick sand?'

'They have, so far it just swallows them up, nothing will stop it. They want it so the person will sink but they stop so their head is out, they will live but they are still trapped. You know the death eaters will use people as hostages, even shields if they have too. The twins didn't want to risk innocent people dying.'

'It's war, innocent people are dying, but I get it, we have to limit those from being hurt, or killed. I better go, it's late and I need some sleep before another long day tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'll ring again, I'll be busy training, but I will if there is any information you need to hear. Oh, sorry Hermione, I forgot, but the meeting I had the morning after I saw you was about the death eater raids.'

'Yes, we heard, the Creevey's, we didn't know the others. Kingsley told us that the muggleborns were young, they had not been to Hogwarts, now they never will.'

'No, they won't, but Hermione, your parent's home was destroyed.'

'It's fine Harry, I always knew there was a chance, that's why I wanted mum and dad away from here. I had them pack up all their stuff, some went with them, and some is in storage. The only reason I didn't make them sell the house was in case they decided living overseas was not for them, that's if the war was ever over. When I overheard them talking about moving, they always said they would give it a year then sell if they were happy.'

'Then the most important thing is, they are safe, your parent's and precious memories. I've gotta go, I'll inform the Prime Minister about the jinx.'

'Okay, and I'll make sure that information about his parent's is released. Take care Harry and remember, we're here for you.'

'I know Hermione, just be careful, all of you. I'll ring or message when I can.'

'Alright, bye Harry.'

'Bye Hermione,' Harry hung up the phone, then sighed, 'Great, just great.'

'I didn't mean to overhear, I was coming to see if you were okay.'

'Hey James, I'm fine, but damn…snake-face. He's thinking of putting a jinx on his name, the V one. I can't say it now in case he's done it. It will mean anyone that says the name will end up surrounded by death eaters. All of you have no problem saying the name, it could end up being dangerous.'

'You said his birth name was Tom, we can say that, or Riddle, his last name.'

'Riddle, we better warn everyone.'

'I'll go speak with the Prime Minister who has left for the day, but I do know he was going to his office first. If you could find John, then between both you should get to everyone.'

'I'm on it,' Harry smiled up at his friend, he did think of James as his friend, just as he thought of John as his friend. J and J, his two new friends. But Harry knew these two new friends would never betray him like others have, they would be loyal friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry, James and John had warned everyone about saying Voldemort's name, so now they said Riddle when they mentioned him. It took a few days to find everyone that knew of the magical world, but they did so everyone knew now to be cautious.

Over the next week, the agents got stuck into more plans. The Prime Minister informed them they plan to make a drop, meaning a plane was going to target the house. Someone will paint or mark the target, the plane will lock on then its bye, bye Malfoy manor.

Harry had asked Dobby to bring Winky. The moment she knew about having another owner, she wanted it to be Harry. So even though he never really wanted to own a house elf, he now had three, even if he didn't want anything to do with Kreacher.

The Prime Minister wanted as many terrorist taken out in one go, so they needed to find out when there might be more than just a few. Harry asked if bombing places and people was normal, James and John explain that normally it wasn't, even if they did have legal ways to destroy them. Normally they would be arrested, shot in raids if that couldn't be helped. But this time they realised that being up against magicals who could disappear instantly or use magic to kill agents without putting themselves in danger, and that changed their plans to blow the manor up. The Prime Minister and the Queen had signed off on this new plan.

Winky had taken a week to get herself together, then she began to do what Dobby did, help Harry but also help everyone in Thames house. When Harry asked Winky if she would go into Malfoy manor without being seen so they could have information. Harry made sure she knew it wasn't an order, just a suggestion. Winky agreed instantly. Dobby also suggested that they try to get the other house elves out just before it was bombed. Harry said Winky could as long as she did not give away their plans, just that they could be in danger if the ministry or order come looking for the death eaters and Voldemort.

Even though he had been at Thames house for nearly three weeks now, the last week Harry had been able to relax a bit more and take in his surroundings. He would have breakfast with James and John, they would take him through some training before they all got stuck into more plans. They would break for lunch but now Harry was talking to more agents or anyone that worked in Thames house. He got different training from different agents, so he was meeting more people. Then it would be dinner where he might be with James and John or he might be with others, but he was finally meeting a lot more people. Sometimes he just watched the others that would be at Thames house.

One person Harry noticed a lot over the last few days had been a young woman, another agent, one that kept glancing at him whenever they were in the same room together. Whenever they happen to be in the dining room Harry would glance at her to see her look away, he knew she had been watching him. He thought she looked nice, he wouldn't know until he spoke with her, but he had never had any luck talking to girls. He knew he was different now, an adult, an agent and he wasn't having to look over his shoulder every few minutes. They might be in the midst of a war but Harry was more relaxed than he had ever been.

When Harry broke for lunch he hurried to eat, he needed to get back to their new plans. They were going to use Voldemort's jinx against them, by capturing some death eaters. Harry had sent a letter to the twins to ask for some of their products, he received a parcel the next day. When he resized the parcel, it was a huge crate filled with hundreds of their products. Harry instantly sent Hedwig off with a pile of galleons. He knew the twins weren't making much money right now, but they would never charge Harry. So he wrote that he needed to pay now, as he might keep sending for more. He never received the money back so he figured the twins realised they would need the money and it would help fight a war.

Harry had also began to work on the polyjuice potion. He figured he might need a few tries to start with. The potion would need to sit and you needed to add ingredients or give it a stir at the right time, so he could leave it when he needed to get back to work. So far he's second one was looking good.

As Harry stepped into the room, he noticed the woman looking towards the door, she seemed to blush then look away. Harry wanted to say hello, so he decided it was time, he got his food then approached her table. One thing Harry did notice though, she always sat alone, almost everyone else sat with someone, she didn't.

'Hello, would you mind if I join you?'

'Oh, no, please,' she smiled as she gestured towards the chair opposite.

'Thanks, I'm Harry.'

'Lexie,' she smiled.

'How long have you been an agent?'

'Just over a year now, my father wasn't very happy about it, mainly because it will put me in danger.'

'I get that, my friend's parent's don't like the idea that their kids are in danger.'

'I overheard you talking with James about your training, so you're an agent as well?'

'I am now, the Prime Minister asked me, I was so shocked I kept spluttering, but I admit, I love it.'

'You've been in a lot of meetings with the…Prime Minister. They like to limit how many agents meet with him, but we all get told what is going on.'

'So you know…what I am,' Harry hoped this girl wasn't after him because he was a wizard. He knew she wouldn't be after the-boy-who-lived, that didn't mean anything to non magicals.

'Yes, but I just see a nice young man that is helping. Were you worried how people would treat you because you're a wizard?'

'Yeah, sort of, I know non magicals don't think of me like magicals do, but I have always been cautious about who wants to get to know me and why.'

'I heard you were thought of as some hero, something about when you were a baby. I don't really know much about the magical world, I just hear bits and pieces, especially over the last few weeks.'

'I get the need to keep the magical world secret, I grew up with magic hating people, my aunt and uncle. They always felt threatened by magic and were worried what I would do to them. I'm not the type to use my magic to hurt anyone, even though they weren't very nice to me when I was growing up. My friend, her parent's are fine with all this even though they aren't magical, but there have been many witches and wizards born to non magicals that see them as agents of the devil or some such nonsense. The old witch trials were real, the trouble is the people they did burn weren't magical. We can cast a flame freezing charm then apparate away, we can use potions that will allow us to walk through flames. If a real witch or wizard was caught, which is not that easy, then they would get away.'

'We were all explained how it's secret, that usually only the Prime Minister and the Queen knows. Since we are agents we sign non-disclosure contracts so we can't speak about any of this to people that are outside this place. If you don't mind me asking, but how can non magicals like me have a magical child?'

'No one knows, my mother was born to non-magicals, she was known as a muggleborn. Her parent's and her sister weren't magical, yet my mother was. Now I knew a few muggleborns from school, the ones that had siblings were magical as well. I can't work out why one sister would be a witch and one wasn't.'

'That is unusual, was your father magical or non-magical?'

'A wizard, from a very old pureblood family. I don't know much about my parent's or their families. Now I'm away from my uncle and aunt, and away from Hogwarts and the dangers, I might finally get a chance to learn more. I have never been to their graves, I don't even know where they are buried. I don't even know where they lived or what they did for an occupation. It was like I was deliberately being kept in the dark about them. But now I just need to get some time to research.'

'If you need help, then I'm available.'

'Thank you, right now I need to concentrate on…Riddle, he still wants to rule the world, but I'm also on the top of his list of enemies. When I return to the meeting we're working on a new plan that I put to the Prime Minister. It's a good feeling, whenever I tried to give my opinion to my old headmaster or head of house, they would dismiss me without hearing me out. I'm not used to someone, especially someone in the position of power listening to me.'

'You have more information about those terrorists than the other advisors Harry, it makes sense he would listen. He would talk it over with other agents and again, his advisors, the ones that do know about your world.'

'Yeah, I suppose.'

'I haven't spoken to them, but I've seen your little friends.'

Harry laughed, 'Dobby and Winky, so different but so helpful. Winky is the typical house elf, she just can't say Harry, no matter how many times I tell her to and I won't order her to.'

'What does she call you?'

'Master Harry, it's all to do with ownership. For thousands of years witches and wizards own house elf's. I don't like it at all, but I get that it's how they are and most love their life. Winky cried and cried when her last owner set her free, she kept getting drunk all the time. Dobby on the other hand was happy to be free, but that was mainly because his old owner was abusive to him. I tricked the man into freeing Dobby, since then he's always been loyal to me. He asked if I could be his owner, I agree with a few conditions. I won't order them around, I give them money so they can buy proper clothes. They won't be paid for their work, so I've had to just say it's an allowance, it's so that the house elves of the house Potter and house Black look like they should. It's really complicated and they frustrate me sometimes, but we've slowly been working it so I don't feel like I own them and they don't feel like they are being paid for doing things they love doing,' Harry noticed John gesturing to him, 'I have to go, but I would like to talk to you again.'

'Then we will, if you can, join me for dinner.'

'I definitely will, depending on the meeting,' Harry smiled at Lexie then hurried after his agent friend. But he couldn't help thinking about the girl he spent the last hour with, a girl named Lexie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'I noticed you didn't want to join us for lunch.'

Harry blushed, 'Well, I saw Lexie watching me a lot, and I thought I should say hello. It was nice to know that someone wanted to know me for who I am rather than the-boy-who-lived. I was always wary why people wanted to know me, so I mainly stuck to just a few friends that weren't after me for my so called reputation. She seems nice though, young as well, especially for an agent, even if she's like me, training.'

John realised that Harry had no idea who Lexie was, he wasn't sure he should tell his new friend or not. But sooner or later Harry would find out.

'I noticed her checking you out, normally she doesn't get friendly with many, especially the men. I think she's worried that some only want to know her for the wrong reasons.'

'I know what some men can be like, use girls for their own pleasures, or needs, but they don't think of the girl. I would never use someone like that, I know what it's like.'

'Yes, you do, she must have sensed it for her to open up to you. So did you tell each other your life stories?'

'Not really, I told her a little about me, mainly so she knew why I was working so closely with the Prime Minister. I explained to her how shocked I was when he asked me to be an agent. She told me her father wasn't keen on her being an agent, but I doubt any parent's would if their children could be in danger. Seeing my old friends parent's and how protective they are, I get it, even if I never had that, or need to worry about it.'

John stopped before they entered the room, 'Did Lexie tell you anything about her family?'

'No, only that her father was worried about her being an agent, why? Is her family some big wig in the muggle world?'

'You could say that, it's why she's cautious, but it's also why a lot of the males here do not approach her. They don't want to get on the wrong side of her father. His not violent or anything Harry, but like with you, he knows some could use his daughter, and most of those reasons would be to get to him. You have already proven that you want to help, you have a reason to be cautious as well, once he knows you're friendly with his daughter, I don't think it will be an issue.'

'Oh, okay, I would never use her for any reason and I have no idea what her father does so it's not like I planned this. I don't even know her last name, we only introduced ourselves using first names. Is that why she only introduce herself as Lexie, so I wouldn't know who she was?'

'Probably, but I figured word would get out that's why I decided to mention it to you.'

'I'm glad you did, Lexie asked me to join her for dinner. So are you going to tell me who her father is and what he does so I don't do anything wrong?'

'You won't, but I will tell you, like I said, you had no idea, you just saw a nice looking woman and had lunch with her.'

'Yeah, I thought she was pretty and I noticed she had been watching me. I wasn't sure at first if she knew more about me than most, but I saw her blush a few times.'

'She knows what you are, not much else, not as much as James and I do. Alright, but don't go getting nervous when you hear this. It's all good, he will also know that you're not after his daughter for your own plans.'

'I'm not, so tell me already.'

'Her full name is Alexis Elizabeth Major. She's the Prime Minister's daughter.'

'Holy mother of merlin,' Harry lent against the wall, 'He won't kill me or lock me up, will he?'

John laughed, 'No, he won't, he also would not want to make his daughter angry with him. You and Lexie met without knowing the truth about each other, which means you were attracted to the other for more normal and for natural reasons, not who you are. It's all good, and don't let the fact that she's got an important father chase you off. She likes you, we've all seen the looks she's been giving you.'

'Um, okay, he will want to talk to me though, won't he?'

'Probably, but not during our times in this room. He may have heard already about you two having lunch, he might not have. So let's just go in and get stuck into these new plans you came up with, which is great by the way.'

'Okay, thanks for telling me though.'

'Come on, we've got work to do.'

The two men stepped inside then joined a few other agents. The Prime Minister was speaking with another man at the end of the room.

'Is something going on?' Harry asked nervously.

'We're not sure, for now we just have to wait,' John said, 'Let's just go over these plans for now.'

The agents stood around the table, all working on plans to use Voldemort's jinx against him. Say his name, wait for the death eaters to step into their trap, then take them down.

'Okay, we got word that the mist is building up, which means dementors. We spoke with the two house elves, they are going to pop you lot over there, then it's up to Harry to point out if it is dementors. Harry, you will take the first shot to see if a bullet can kill one. We would like all of you to try to take them out, but Harry will be the one to direct your shots.'

'I'll do my best sir, but I haven't been trained for that.'

'We know, we did not know when this could happen and hoped to have more time so you could learn to be a spotter. For now, do your best, that's all we can hope for. The main thing here is to see if a bullet will kill these creatures.'

'Yes, sir.'

It became a mad rush as all the agents began to collect their gear. Dobby and Winky were waiting at the side ready to apparate the six agents and their master to fight dementors. The Prime Minister and the Director General had already explained to the elves what they wanted. If the bullet's didn't work then they were to bring the agents back and hope they could come up with something else that would kill them, maybe something more powerful.

Once everyone had their bags, Dobby and Winky had the agents hold their arms, they disapparated instantly, arriving on top of a roof.

'Dementors, about a dozen,' Harry said, then quickly assembled his rifle, 'Damn, they are sucking the souls out of innocent people.'

'Then do the job you've been training for, let's hurry. You need to take the shot to see if they can work. We can open fire in the same area in the hope we hit them. But damn it's cold, and depressing,' James said.

'Yeah, watch the mist, make sure it doesn't come closure or you will end up incapacitated,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then lay down, he could see the dementors, he took a couple more deep breaths, then pulled the trigger. He quickly looked up, 'It worked, it dropped, okay, if you saw where I shot, just Riddle them before they flee, just stay about fifteen feet above the ground.'

The agents opened fire, 'Are we hitting any?' Colin yelled.

'Yes, most are down, the rest are leaving,' Harry yelled but kept firing, he hit another two before they last three disappeared, 'They're gone, stop firing,' Harry stood up, 'There are twelve dead on the ground, three got away.'

'James, Harry, you two go stay with the dementors, the rest, get those people back. I'll go inform the Prime Minister and Director. I'm sure they will send more people,' John said, 'Winky, take me back but we will be returning straight away.'

'Yes Mr. John sir,' Winky grabbed his arm and disappeared.

'Dobby, take me and James first, then quickly bring the others down.'

'Yes Master Harry sir,' Dobby grabbed the two men and disappeared.

'Hey, I can see them, or see black cloaks,' James said.

'So whatever magic keeps them invisible to non magicals must disappear when they die. Do you think someone will want to examine them, do some experiments to find out more information about them?'

'Probably, since they are a danger to us and one that we can't see. But I can hear the sirens in the distance, I would say local police, medical personal and some of our people. Probably some of the military will be here very soon.'

'There isn't anything that can be done for those people, they will be living shells, their souls gone. It almost happened to me, three times, it's a horrible feeling. It would have been worse for them since they couldn't see what was hurting them.'

'Tell me about these times.'

'When I was thirteen, on the train to Hogwarts. They boarded the train looking for my godfather. For some reason they came straight to me. We had no idea what the dementors were at the time, Remus explained after he cast his patronus. We were all shaking, freezing, Remus gave us chocolate, it helps. We should get those people some chocolate.'

'I'll radio through, the doctors will take care of it even if they are not told the reasons. So the second time?'

'I was playing quidditch in a really bad thunderstorm, they couldn't resists hundreds of happy souls so they invaded the air around the quidditch stadium. They surrounded me, I tried to outfly them, but I was growing weaker, then the voices started. I heard my father yelling for my mother to take me and run, I heard him die. Then I heard my mother begging Voldemort not to kill me, then she died. I passed out, fell about fifty feet, woke up a few hours later in the hospital. It was the first time I had heard their voices, it was my worst nightmare, which is what dementors do. I never remembered any of that until that day on the train, now I will always have that memory, of my parent's being murdered.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.'

'It's fine, I think of it anyway because I'm helping get rid of them, at least we know they can be killed. I'm not sure if they can talk or communicate with each other, but if they can then I'm sure they know someone just killed some of them. If they have any types of feelings, then I'm sure they might decide to disappear, go back to Azkaban. I hope they do, then the ministry might finally destroy them.'

James nodded, and even though Harry sounded fine, he kept an eye on his young friend, just to make sure he was okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

The military and the agents of MI5 took control of the area, along with the people that had been kissed by a dementor. They might not be responding, but they were given chocolate, a lot of chocolate. After everything was secure, the agents went into one of the alleyways. Harry called Dobby to take them all back to Thames house.

The agents waited until the prime minister finished speaking with some of his staff so they could fill him in.

'We got word that the mist completely vanished. Tell me what happened.'

The agents looked at Harry, 'It worked sir, we were able to kill twelve of them, the last three fled.'

'Do you know where they usually stay?'

'They used to guard the wizard prison, Azkaban, which is in the middle of the North Sea somewhere. But…Riddle offered them souls, so they joined him.'

'There was no mist around the manor, they might remain out at sea somewhere, maybe an island. But we found out the Satellites could see big dark cloaked figures.'

'So again, the magic doesn't work with a satellite.'

'Which is good news for us. Now Winky told us that Riddle has called a meeting tonight at midnight. We're doing it then, hopefully it will end most of them. We have a few hours, so go rest up, I would suggest showering as well. Agent Potter, would you remain please?'

'Yes sir,' Harry swallowed but he glanced at James and John, who both gave him encouraging smiles.

'I'm sure you've been told by now that you had lunch with my daughter.'

'Yes, sir, I had no idea until John told me.'

'It's fine, I know you did not realise who she was, so you were not after her for her influence with me. I've also got to know you over the last few weeks, you are not the type of man who would use anyone.'

'No sir, I know what that feels like. I've been getting to know all the other agents, and I noticed Lexie staring at me, so I figured I should say hello. Um, sir, she invited me to join her for dinner.'

'That's fine, I do not get involved in my daughter's private life. She knows to be cautious, so she would know you have been aiding me and the other agents. All I ask right now is that you don't tell anyone in the magical world.'

'I wouldn't sir, it could put her in danger. I wouldn't do that to her…or you sir.'

'I appreciate that, thank you. Well, why don't you go shower, I'm sure Alexis is waiting for you.'

Harry nodded nervously before leaving. He sagged when he left the room, then just hurried to his room to have a shower.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths before he entered the dining room. He saw Lexie was staring at the door, and knew she had been waiting for him. He looked at John and James, nodded then went to get some food then join the Prime Minister's daughter.

'Are you okay? You look a little pale.'

'We had to deal with some dark magical creatures, but it went perfectly. To be honest, I found out who you were after our lunch, your father spoke to me. He's not going to interfere or anything since he knows I had no idea who you were when we had lunch.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I'm cautious who I speak with. When we talked I realised you had no idea the Prime Minister was my father.'

'You did the right thing Lexie, I know what it's like. Right now, Riddle will go after my friends if he feels I'm causing him trouble or just to show the magical world he beat the-boy-who-lived. You could be in danger from any of your father's enemies.'

'The boy who lived, what is that?'

'Me, I survived a curse that normally kills instantly, when I was a baby.'

'When he killed your parent's?'

'Yes, he killed them first then tried to kill me. I survived, he disappeared, but he didn't die, he ended up a wraith for thirteen years. He did a dark ritual when I was fourteen, got a body back. I'm his number one enemy, so he will use anything to get to me. He knows I will save my friends if they are in danger, but they are well hidden right now.'

'Even though you became an agent, will you return to the magical world when this is all over?'

'No, I never had a good life there, so even though I had a rotten childhood, I feel better in the non-magical world, I'm more relaxed. Apart from knowing I'm a wizard, no one here knew who I really was, or that I'm famous in the magical world, so I knew I wasn't being used. So you see, I know what you are going through and why you're cautious.'

'So you're not put off?'

'Um, no, I wanted to get to know you before I knew, and to be honest, I would like to see you, outside of here.'

'Are you asking me on a date?'

'Yeah,' Harry blushed as he looked down at his food.

'I'd love to.'

Harry looked up and smiled, 'Great, um, but we'll have to wait. Your father said it wouldn't be safe until all this is over, which I get. I have to head back in there after I eat, a big mission is happening, which could end it all tonight.'

'Which is why I am asking Agent Major to join us.'

'Sir,' Harry swallowed as he stood.

'You want me in there…sir?'

'Yes, I do, if all goes well it will be over. I think you should see just what we are going to do. It's all thanks to Harry and his two little elves that we might end this tonight. It will save lives, hundreds of lives.'

'I'd like to be there, thank you.'

'I'll leave you both to your dinner,' John Major kissed his daughter on the cheek then smiled at Harry before leaving.

Harry sagged, 'Blimey.'

Lexie laughed, 'See, he did not threaten to lock you in the Tower of London or some such nonsense.'

'Has he threatened other…men who wanted to take you out on a date?'

'Oh yes, quite a few, most I would have turned down anyway.'

'Then I feel lucky,' Harry smiled at Lexie before he began to eat, just like she was doing.

John and James watched Harry and Alexis, they kept smiling at each other, they would blush a lot, but they saw the Prime Minister smile at Harry. That told them all they needed to know, Harry was given approval to date the Prime Minister's daughter.

Harry and Lexie followed John and James into the conference room but this time the screens were on.

'Harry, when this is done, we would like you, and some agents to head straight there. We need to know if he is dead, along with the snake.'

'Yes sir, I just hope Nagini is dead or he'll return.'

'From what Winky told me, this meeting is going to be all of them, he is planning something big.'

'Then if he loses all his supporters and he survives to vanish, he will have no one to help him do the ritual again. He also lived on Nagini's milk until the ritual was performed.'

'He used your blood, is that correct?'

'Yes sir, I was fourteen, I was kidnapped from Hogwarts. He needed bone of the father, that's why we were at a graveyard, where his father is buried. Flesh of the servant, Peter Pettigrew cut off his hand, then blood of the enemy, Peter cut my arm.'

'Do you know where the graveyard is?'

'Yes, a town called Little Hangleton, his father was Tom Riddle.'

'Then we might relocate the bones so he cannot use them again. It's about to start,' John nodded to one of the agents which brought the screens online. They could see Malfoy manor, they could hear the pilot.

Dobby and Winky stood beside Harry who was staring at the screens. They could see people in black robes arriving. There seemed to be hundreds of people, some were not in black robes. Harry knew it was probably werewolves and vampires.

They saw the red laser beam hit the house, they knew one of the agents had targeted the house, which meant the polite was locking coordinates. Harry was nervous, if this worked it could be over, if it didn't this could go on for years. He really hoped Dumbledore was right about how many he made. Harry quickly sent a message to Hermione that he will ring her tonight, but it might be late, it was also important.

No one made a sound, all they could do was watch the house, then all they could see was a cloud of dust.

'Go,' John said.

Dobby and Winky allowed the agents to grab their arms, except Harry who was going to apparate himself. John Major, his daughter, and the others in the room kept watching the screen. When the dust settled, the house was just rubble. They saw the agents arrive with the house elves, then they saw Harry take out his wand. They knew he must be doing some spell that would tell him if anyone was alive or around, they weren't sure which.

'We got word sir, Harry is not picking up any magical signatures, he also spoke snake language and never received an answer,' a voice came said through the speakers, 'We're going to search manually, just to make sure, Harry also wants to see the truth for himself.'

'Yes, he would.'

'Did he say Harry spoke to a snake?' Lexie asked.

'Harry can speak snake language, Riddle had a large python, who had to die as well,' John explained.

Lexie realised that Harry wasn't just a wizard, he could speak to snakes. Lexie does not like snakes, so if she saw one she could get Harry to rescue her. That thought made her smile, and gave her idea's.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

It was tense inside the conference room, many never took their eyes off the screen even if they continued drinking tea or coffee.

'Sir, Voldemort, the snake and all death eaters present are confirmed. All dead.'

'Good work everyone. Agents, come on home, the clean-up crew will handle the rest.'

'Sir, Harry feels he should remain in case anyone from the Ministry or Order turn up.'

'Tell him he has an hour, if they haven't arrive by then he can ring his friends.'

'Yes sir.'

Alexis watched her father and the others, but all she could think of was Harry, and hoped it didn't take him long to return.

When the hour was up, Harry arrived back inside the room, he appeared right beside Lexie.

'No one arrived sir.'

'Then ring your friends, tell them what happened and if they would like to check explain to them that we have our people there.'

'They may want to take his body sir, just to make sure he never can return. One of my old professors was working on a charmed crystal. He is part goblin and my charms teacher, he may be able to encase him in the crystal to make sure.'

'Then I will let our people know they can take the bodies, if they wish.'

Harry took out his phone and hit the button, but he also made sure he was on speaker.

'Harry.'

'Hey Hermione, are you on speaker?'

'Yes, the Order is here, they heard some rumours about an explosion, we're waiting for Kingsley to return.'

'Voldemort's dead, they all are, dropped a bomb on Malfoy manor while every death eater was there for a meeting.'

Harry laughed as he heard cheering, 'Are you sure Harry?'

'Hello Professor, yes, I saw his body. I just returned, the snake is cut in half. He really is gone for good this time.'

'Oh thank merlin. Please tell the Prime Minister how grateful we are.'

'He can hear you Professor.'

'You are quite welcome ma'am.'

'Sir, thank you, thank all of you.'

'Harry, mate, everyone is going crazy here, but dad left to go inform Xeno Lovegood and Augusta Longbottom. Do you think Snape was there?'

'He was, I checked, the greasy git is no more. Looks like you might do your last year but will finally have another potions teacher and defence teacher.'

'The castle was hit, but it's not that bad. Professor McGonagall believes it can be repaired easily if everyone chips in. Hagrid lost his hut though.'

'Then I'm sure you and Hermione could help work something out for him, it wouldn't' be Hogwarts with Hagrid's hut. I have to go mate, go celebrate, but I'll try and met up with all of you soon, a couple of weeks, maybe.'

'I'll inform the twins, they want to put on a huge party when this was over.'

'Tell them I'll chip in for some Wildfire Whizbangs. I've got to go, I promise a lady a date.'

'What!?'

Harry laughed as he looked over at Lexie, 'Yes, I met a beautiful lady and we're going on a date. Maybe I'll introduce you.'

'I have to tell Hermione, I have to tell everyone that Harry Potter is off the market.'

Harry laughed again, 'Go you prat, I'll see you soon.'

'Bye mate, and thank all of those people you're with, they saved a lot of lives.'

'I will, bye Ron,' Harry hung up the phone.

John Major smiled at Harry. So even though a lot of his people helped bring this about. If it wasn't for Harry Potter they knew it would never have happened.

'I'm sure to get a visit from someone in the magical world tomorrow.'

'If they want to make sure no one escapes or causes trouble, they might chose an auror to be the temporary minister. I would prefer Arthur Weasley myself, he's a great man, but he doesn't care how he looks as long as he works for the people, for everyone. His not bias in anyway, and he often invites Remus, the werewolf to his home.'

'Maybe you will get your wish. But good work everyone and I have to thank you Dobby, and Winky, we could not have pulled this off without either of you two.'

The Prime Minister shook the house elf's hands before he hugged his daughter. He went around and shook everyone else's hand before he left.

'I need a shower, I have death eater dust over me.'

'Then I'll walk you to your room so we can discuss this date.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled then very cautiously took Lexie's hand.

The other agents all smiled at their two youngest agents left the room. One the Prime Minister's daughter, the other, a wizard. A very interesting combination. Dobby and Winky began to clean up the room, even when James told them they could turn in for the night. The house elves wanted to do what house elves do best, look after people, so that's what they decided to do. They knew their master would be busy tonight, so they wanted to stay out of his way.

Harry stepped out of his bathroom in fresh clothes to see Lexie patting Hedwig, 'I see you met my owl, Hedwig.'

'Yes, she flew in a few minutes ago and just sat on my shoulder. I heard a rumour that magical people use owls for things like messages.'

'We send our mail by owl, which gets to where it has to in a day, unless it's overseas. I usually give Hedwig a letter for Ron or Hermione then tell her to go hunt or just go fly. Hermione might use Hedwig to send a reply back, she doesn't owl an owl. Ron uses his own owl. Apart from being useful, she's a great companion, and a great friend.'

'She's beautiful,' Lexie gave the owl another pat before she flew over to her stand. She turned back to see Harry staring at her, she smiled back. Seconds later she was in his arms as he kissed her.

They did not notice the door to the room closing, or that the Prime Minister had witnessed his daughter kissing the wizard. John wasn't worried, he got to know Harry Potter, he saw what type of man he was. His daughter could not have picked a better man. John could go to sleep tonight knowing Alexis was in good hands. But he also knew he was sleep better now that the terrorist known as Voldemort was dead.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to post stories that interest you.

I did a bit of research for this story so I could use the former Prime Minister of England, John Major. I know he does not have a daughter called Alexis, her name is Elizabeth, that's why I used Elizabeth as her middle name. I also made her the same age as Harry. Authors privileged to change things.


End file.
